Behind Her Eyes
by HauntedInTheMoonlight
Summary: A 17 year old girl runs away with her young sister. What happens when she is in a car crash and wakes up in Middle Earth? COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Phht! As if!

**Summary: **A seventeen year-old girl runs away one night after she and her mother have a fight about her mom's addiction to alcohol. She takes her sister with her. What she didn't expect was to end up in Middle Earth

Prologue 

It must have been about three o'clock in the morning when my mom got in. I had been up on my computer studying for a report due in two days. I heard her boyfriend- Michael, yell something to her then gun his engine and leave. I shook my head in disgust, the guy was a sleaze-ball I tried to keep my little sister Anna away from him at all costs whenever he was over at the house, which was not often since mom mostly spent the night at his apartment leaving me with Anna to make sure she got to school on time, take her to practices and of course forge parental consent papers for her to join teams and crap. Whenever mom was home she was probably sleeping off her hangover from the night before. And if she wasn't sleeping or drinking we would fight, mostly about her drinking problems, tonight was one of those times. I ran downstairs, mom was staggering to the sofa where she collapsed. "You realize you missed Anna's ballet practice," I said quietly, my mom acted as if she didn't hear me, she was singing some old 80's song and hiccupping. I rolled my eyes; I had seen her like this many times. I walked over to her and guided her to the bathroom so she could start throwing up, she didn't have long to wait. She almost instantly started throwing up once I led her to the toilet. She muttered some sort of thanks in between her puking. I sighed and went to the kitchen to make something to calm her stomach. "Sissy?" I heard Anna's sleepy voice behind me. She sat on the stairs rubbing her eyes with the edge of her fuzzy Barbie shirt.

"Not now Anna Banana, go back to bed," I said as sweetly as I could muster.

"But I want you to tuck me in," She said pouting slightly.

"In a little bit, I have to make mom some tea," I said smiling at her dependency on me.

"Mommy's home?" Anna said expectantly.

"Yes but leave her alone for now, she's very tired and need's her rest; tomorrow you can go see her," I said

Anna sighed but didn't argue, she knew it wasn't exhaustion that kept her from seeing mom. She turned and walked up the stairs. I filled the kettle with water from the tap and turned on the oven top. I heard a groan behind me,

"Good morning sunshine," I said sarcastically.

"Don't sass me Nicolette Dupont! I don't have the strength to argue with you tonight," She snapped,

"Since when do you have the strength to do anything but give mouth to mouth resuscitation to a bottle of beer?" I snapped back

"Since when was that your business?"

"Since I have to pay the bills! And for Anna's school supplies, clothes, and our food! Maybe since you became a low-life bum!" I screamed,

Mom smacked me across the cheek, "Don't you ever say that about me!"

I smiled sarcastically, "What's a matter mom? Can't face the fact that your kids are the ones who pay the bills and all you do is lie around and get stoned, or drunk or laid…" I trailed off.

"Oh shut up you ungrateful little brat! This is _MY_ roof your under and while your under it you will not disrespect me!" She yelled

"Then maybe I shouldn't be here! In fact Anna shouldn't be here!" Mom was about to retort but we were stopped by a small voice, "Mommy? Why do you and sissy fight?" Anna said brokenly. That hit home. I walked over to Anna and scooped her up in my arms, "We just have our differences," I said softly. Anna rubbed her eyes, "A bunch of differences." Anna said. "C'mon Anna Banana, time for bed. If you're late again Ms. Bartlett will kill me," I said and carried her upstairs and tucked her in. I went to my room and pretended to go to sleep. After a few minutes I heard mom go to the bathroom to throw up some more. I leapt out of bed and dressed in slacks and a t-shirt, I threw some stuff into my backpack; some money, my cell phone I bought in case Anna needed to call me in class, a credit card (mine of course, I was beneath stealing.) I tiptoed into Anna's bedroom; I shook her gently,

"Anna? Anna honey wake up!" I whispered,

She moaned softly and opened her eyes, "What is it?"

"Were going on a trip, get up and get dressed, and hurry!" I said,

"Why?" She asked as she got out of bed and dressed in the darkness,

"It's hard to explain just get dressed fast!" I said hurried tone.

Anna didn't ask anything else as she quickly threw on a sweatshirt and fleece pants. I picked up her school backpack and grabbed her hand. "Be very, very quiet," I whispered. She nodded; we quietly crept downstairs and opened the door and left the house. I vowed never to come back.

××Ø××

I made a little bed in the back of my car for Anna to sleep in. She gratefully curled up in the back and went to sleep. I smiled at her peaceful place. I climbed into the driver's seat and quietly started the engine. I left the headlights off as I drove out of the parking space. When I was off the small little driveway that led to their house she turned on the headlights and speeded up a little bit. I turned on the radio; there was some oldies song playing by the Eagles. I tapped the wheel as I hummed along. I saw a car up in the distance; it was a Cadillac Deville, I didn't notice how fast it was going or that it was headed straight at me because I was looking behind me at Anna to make sure she was all right. I turned just in time to see it hit my car. Then all went dark.

××Ø××

I woke up at the base of a tree, _a tree? How the hell did I end up at a tree? And where is Anna?_ I thought. I looked around, and saw Anna sitting right beside me. I looked around to see I was in a forest, I saw a light up ahead; it was a fire. I picked myself up and was about to walk when I saw a man in front of me pinning me to an oak, I cursed and I quickly kicked my attacker in the groin, he doubled over, and I grabbed Anna and began to run away from the man; Anna screamed and stumbled, I picked her up and began to run again. But someone landed me a blow to the back of the head, but I didn't pass out, I landed my attacker a blow to the nose, but he grabbed me and held me tight enough I couldn't escape, _Oh God why me?_ I thought, "I caught the spy!" My attacker yelled; several men and what seemed like five children came running, "ANNA!" I screamed looking around for my sister, she was being held by my first attacker. I desperately began to try and writhe free of my attacker. "It would not be wise to fight lest you want an arrow in your stomach spy," My attacker said, "Spy? I'm not a spy!" I protested. "You could think up a more original saying," Anna's attacker said, "Listen buddy you can kiss my a-," I cut myself off; I didn't want Anna to hear. "Oh he's a feisty one lads, make sure he doesn't escape," A burly voice said, I couldn't see who because my attacker had just blindfolded me. "I'm a woman not a man!" I shouted. My attacker dropped me (he had been holding me a few inches off the ground) I collapsed on the forest floor. I tore my blindfold off, my attacker stooped down to me. I shied away from him and grabbed Anna who had also been let go, "You need not fear us lady, we did not know you were a woman, I am Aragorn, that is Legolas," Aragorn said pointing to Anna's captor, "And the other man is Boromir, the dwarf's name is Gimli and the hobbits are Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry." Merry? Boromir? _Frodo?_ This was all too much for me, I passed out.

××Ø××

This is my first LOTR fan fic so please some criticism would be welcomed! I need pointers! You would make a writer very happy if you pressed that little review button!


	2. Moonlight

**Disclaimer: **_NO I DO NOT OWN THE FLIPPING LORD OF THE FLIPPING RINGS!_ I don't know why they make you put that in there; I find it entertaining though.

**To My Reviewers: **Thank you guys for the reviews and advice! I'm trying with all my might not to turn this into a Mary Sue! And sorry if the alcoholism part wasn't very realistic; but hey it's fiction! And not all her problems have to do with alcohol, sorry if it came off that way. And I'm sorry if it wasn't very original, I have only read about two LOTR fan fictions (yes I'm serious, I prefer Phantom of the Opera fictions) or else I probably wouldn't have put it in there had I known. I'll try and make the rest of this very original though. Oh and to those of you who were wondering how old Anna is, she's about six or seven years old. About Legolas being rough and all here's a few reasons: she was dressed in back then would be a man's attire (pants, shirt) and they're in a war; they just got out of Moria where they were attacked, I would think they'd be a little edgy. So when they see a tall figure lurking near them I would think they wouldn't want to let them escape.

Chapter One: Moonlight 

I revived what I guessed was a half and hour later; I was lying on a cot with a cloak as a cover. I looked around and saw Aragorn and Legolas by the fire talking in low tones, Boromir was mock fencing with one of the hobbits and what I guessed was Pippin was teaching Anna a dance. Then it hit me; I was in Middle Earth! At first I was scared then I was excited. I mean come on! This was every Tolkein fan's dream. I got up and walked up to Frodo who was watching Boromir and one of the hobbits fence. I smiled, "I'm Nicolette, you are Frodo right?" Frodo nodded, "I am," he said quietly. "So who's winning?" I asked making a gesture to Boromir and the hobbit, "Depends on your point of view milady," Frodo replied.

"Please I hate formalities, call me Nicolette," I said.

Frodo nodded and smiled, "Alright then, Nicolette."

"Where are we?" I asked; I wanted to know what part of the story I was at.

"Outside of Lorien, by tomorrow we'll be with the elves," Frodo said

"Oh." I said; then Gandalf was gone. Dang it.

Once the fencing match was over the hobbit walked over to Frodo and I. "See? I told you I could beat him Mr. Frodo," he said. _Ok the only person who calls Frodo 'Mister' is Sam so that means that fencer hobbit is Sam. _I thought. "Excuse me Frodo, Sam." I walked over to Anna and the other hobbits; Anna hopped up and hugged me, "You're up sissy! Pippin's been teaching me songs! And Merry taught me how to dance!" I laughed, "Don't tell me you taught her the drinking song!" I said playfully. Pippin looked up at me in mock horror, "Us? Milady we are true Shire gentlemen we would never teach a young lass such a song!" I laughed, "I'm sure, by the way please call me Nicolette." Pippin nodded, "If you call me Pippin or Pip, and him Merry." I smiled, "Certainly. Now what have you learned Anna?" I asked her, Anna brightened,

"The traveler's song." She said.

"Oh really? Well you'll have to show it to me, but tomorrow; it's _way_ past your bedtime."

"But please can I stay up? Please?" She begged,

I shook my head, "No Anna, besides tomorrow we'll leave these men. We've already imposed on them enough."

Anna sighed loudly, I scooped her up and laid her on the cot I had been sleeping on earlier. I kissed her on the cheek, "Go to sleep Anna Banana," I said. She was already asleep though; I smiled then quietly walked away. "A lovely daughter you have," Legolas whom I had just walked past said. "She's not my daughter; she's my little sister," I said, "Oh, sorry. I assumed you were married, and I am truly sorry for my behavior " Legolas said. "That's alright, Master Legolas," I said yawning. Aragorn who had been sitting by the fire burning holes in me with his eyes (much to my discomfort, it's not very pleasant to have a ranger stare at you like that!) beckoned for Legolas to come over. "Excuse me milady," He said then left. I wondered what Aragorn needed, but I didn't really think about it I wanted to go talk to the hobbits; me being the big Shire fan I am. I went over to where they were sitting and sat down beside Pippin. "Hello Pippin," I said, Pippin brightened, "Hello Lady- erm Nicolette." I smiled; Merry who was sitting next to Pippin leaned over, "Nicolette, if you don't mind my asking how did you end up in the forest?" My smile faded, "Not even I know that." The hobbits looked confused, "What do you mean?" They asked in unison; I sighed, "I…never mind, perhaps another time I will explain. Right now I'm rather tired," I said rubbing the spot where Aragorn had punched me. Pippin looked as if he was about to press me for details but Merry shot him a 'drop it' look. "Good-night Merry, night Pip," I said and went to the cot Anna and I shared and fell asleep curled up on the rough cloak.

_**SWITICHING TO LEGOLAS POV!**_

"What did she say Master Pippin?" Aragorn asked the young hobbit soon after the woman had fallen asleep. Pippin repeated what the woman had said about where she came from.

"Hmph, I don't trust the lass; something's wrong with her." Gimli said, shaking his head

"I can sense something's wrong with the maiden; anyone could tell that." I said in agreement

"We must keep her under watch. I don't think she's safe," Boromir said

"Don't jump to conclusions Master Boromir; but yes I do think she needs to stay with us," Aragorn said

We all nodded in agreement

"Then it's settled, Legolas since you have the first shift keep watch on Lady Nicolette and the child," Aragorn said then turned to go to his cot. Everyone else left to go to there cots. I grabbed my bow and arrows that were sitting at my feet and climbed up a tree where I could easily see everywhere. It had been about two hours when I heard a stirring in our camp I turned around and saw the lady quietly (for a human at least) walk out of the circle of cots, she stepped over Aragorn and was nearly under the branch I was perched on. I jumped off and landed on my feet; she gasped and drew a knife. I caught her hand that held the knife and made a motion for her to be quiet. "Don't ever do that again or else your going to get four inches of steel in your gut!" She hissed giving me a look that could pierce Mithril. "What are you doing trying to leave?" I asked;"I was…. oh why do you care?" She rasped. "Because we know nothing about you, for all we know you could be a spy!" I said. "For the love of God I'm not a spy! I already told you that! And for your information: yes, I was trying to leave. I was going to try and find a good path and then come back and get Anna and leave before the fellowship woke up. Should've know there was a look-out," She said forlornly. I raised an eyebrow, "Why would you wish to leave? It is not safe with orcs about; especially with a small child with you." She sighed, "First: I know you're in the middle of a war and I don't want to be in it with my little sister; and you wouldn't believe me if I told you the second one." I rolled my eyes, "Try me." She shook her head, "No way in hell." I raised an eyebrow, "A lady shouldn't use such language." She laughed softly as to not wake anyone up, "I'm not a lady- I'm a redneck girl in need of a shot gun and a big car. And yes, I will go with you to Lothlorien, perhaps I can hitch a ride to Rohan or something." I looked at her wondering what a shot gun and car was, "A what?" I asked. She had a small smile on her face, "Wait one moment; I'll be right back!" She said and darted into the woods.

_**NICOLETTE POV**_

I ran to the oak tree where I had first ended up in Middle Earth. I looked around and found my backpack that I had in the car. I grabbed it and rifled around in it. Aha! I pulled out my little safety kit; it had a gun you can assemble, a flashlight, ammunition, first aid kit and so on. I smiled and put the kit back in my backpack. "Why did you run off like that?" I heard Legolas' voice behind me. "Because I remembered I needed something. My weapon and supplies," I said still happy I had a gun now, though it would probably screw up some sort of timeline, but I didn't care. "Weapon? Mil- erm Nicolette you won't need weapons with us around," He said. I growled; I hated the whole 'were your protectors' thing with guys. "Yeah I'm sure," I said sarcastically, I picked myself up off the forest floor and ran back to camp. I was relieved to see no one had woken up; I slipped back into my cot with my backpack at my feet and fell asleep.

××Ø××

"Sissy wake up!" I was startled out of dream by my little sister shaking me as hard as she could, "I'm up; I'm up!" I said and crawled out of the cot, "Argon says we're leaving in a few minutes," Anna said happily. _Argon? Oh Aragorn, _I thought. I grabbed my backpack and followed Anna who was pulling at my shirt to Aragorn who was talking to Boromir, "I got Nicky up!" Anna said, Aragorn turned and smiled, "Very good Anna, you may go follow the hobbits." Anna ran to Pippin and Merry on the other side of the encampment that was only too happy to let Anna follow them around. "Lady Nicolette, Legolas told me of your near leaving last night; it would not have been very wise milady," Aragorn said sternly. I would've told the guy off had he not been a ranger. "Sorry, but I wasn't exactly in the best state of mind," I said. Ok that was probably half-true. Aragorn studied me for a moment then smiled, "I'm glad you have decided for the best." Then turned and began to talk to Boromir; who's eyes never left me. I sighed and turned to leave.

××Ø××

Ok sorry for boringness! I promise the next chapter will be even better!


	3. Lothlorien

**Disclaimer: **-sniffle- Are you guys just trying to torture me? All right it's true! I DON'T own LOTR!

**To My Lovely Reviewers:** O.o Hadn't thought about Legolas' reaction to her gun –evil grin- oho this is going to be fuuuuuuun…. Oh and YES there WILL be Legomance! I couldn't bear it if it wasn't a Legomance! But first I must set up good grounds on it though; I'm not going to make them star-struck lovers and fall into each other's arms at first sight.

Chapter Two: Lothlorien 

After about an hour or two of walking through the forest Anna began to get tired and grumpy. I finally carried her on my back the rest of the way, much to the entertainment of the fellowship. "So you're a packhorse now milady?" Boromir asked me wryly. I shot him a 'buzz off if you value your life' look. Legolas put a hand on my shoulder, "Here, I'll carry the child." I could've hugged him; I gratefully let him take Anna- who was now dozing, off my back. I moaned softly and rubbed my hips and neck as I walked on. Gimli began to go on ego trip about how he could sense elves from a mile away when Haldir stepped out from behind a tree with his bow ready to shoot Gimli if he made one wrong move, "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," Haldir said wryly. I must admit the look on Gimli's face was priceless. Elves circled around everyone but Legolas and Aragorn. I heard them converse in Elvish, Haldir approached me, "What is your name?" Haldir asked me

"Nicolette," I replied,

"Lady Nicolette where are you from?" He asked me,

_Uh-oh… _The little red flags in my head went up. What was I going to tell him? "Uhh Rohan," I replied. Haldir looked at me dubiously. I then remembered my clothes, I cursed under my breath and tried to keep my composure. Finally after staring at me for a moment (And let me tell you that's _really_ nice being stared at as if you're on America's most wanted list and walked into the FBI department!) Then he called for a lady to take Anna and me to a Talen or whatever there houses are called. I smiled gratefully at Haldir as I passed him. I was wondering how the Hell I got through that one without having an all-out interrogation but anyhow I was happy. Anna tugged on my sleeve, I looked down at my wide-eyed little sister, "Why do those boys have long hair?" She asked me. I laughed, and whispered in her ear, "Because there not boys, there Elves and that's there custom. Short hair is considered kind of weird here." Anna looked confused, "I thought Elves lived at Santa's workshop and were short with pointy hats." I couldn't answer her for five minutes I was laughing so hard.

_**Later that night…**_

I knocked on the door of Nicolette's Talen. She opened the door in a few seconds, "Master Legolas." She said smiling. "Lady Nicolette." I said, I had offered to take Nicolette to the gathering in the hall of Galadriel and Celeborn. She had accepted. Her mood had improved since that night when we had first met (and her clothing!) she was rather pleasant to talk to, she seemed to know a lot more about weapons and war then most women I've ever met do. I must say I was rather pleased, I often found talking to women rather boring, much to my father's frustration whenever he would have a suitor for me. I chuckled softly to myself, Nicolette looked up, "I'm sorry, did I say something stupid?" I laughed, "No, I was just thinking." Before she could ask what I was thinking we arrived at the intricately carved door of the stonewalled garden that served as a great hall. I opened the door for her; she smiled and walked into the garden, music and laughter floated up to us. She gasped in awe, I grinned, "Do you like it?" I asked. She laughed, "Yes! I've never seen a place so lovely!" I smiled and leaded her to the celebration under the white tent in the center of the garden. We were just in time to be seated for dinner. Lady Nicolette politely conversed with anyone who asked her anything though I noticed she tried to avoid Lady Galadriel at all costs.

_**Nicolette's POV**_

I had kind of forgotten about Galadriel telepathy type-thing. When I saw her (it was pretty obvious since she was the only one wearing an Elvish crown) I began to get worried. I mean if she figured out about my not being…of this world I'd be sent back! Wait could she do that? Of course she could! She was like a faerie/angel type thing. (Sorry I really hate the term 'witch' cuz I believe they just screw with demons) I avoided her for the rest of the dinner. After awhile I forgot about her, I enjoyed talking to the Elves (specially the hot ones!) I barely noticed when they served us wine. I looked down and started to have a little flashback to my mom coming home drunk at night. I looked down at the wine as if it were a poisonous snake, Legolas- who was sitting next to me- Leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Something wrong milady?" He asked, "I uhh…" I was kind of embarrassed to say this since like 10 year olds back then drank wine, "Um I can't- I mean I uh don't drink wine." He raised an eyebrow, "Might I ask why?" I sighed, "It's a long story not worth hearing." He shrugged and called for a servant to bring me water. I finished the rest of the dinner in silence.

××Ø××

"Lady? The Lady of the Wood requests your presence," A servant said then left my talen. _Oh Hell,_ I thought and dressed quickly (it must have been like 5 in the morning) had she figured out? If so was she going to send me back? Had she figured out that she wasn't from Rohan? These kinds of questions flashed through my mind as I went to the garden the servant told me Galadriel was at. I arrived at the garden and was searching for Galadriel (all of there gardens here were the size of my house) then I heard a soft, lilting voice behind me, "Ah we finally meet, you must be Nicolette." I turned and saw a blonde-haired slender woman (erm elf) smiling at me. "Your Lady Galadriel?" I asked rather stupidly, she smiled and nodded, "Yes my child, I am the lady of the woods. Do you know why I have called you?" I shook my head. "Because I know you are not from Rohan, or Middle Earth for that part." She said softly. I groaned, "To hell with telepathy." I muttered. Galadriel raised an eyebrow (I seem to be getting that a whole lot lately!) But remained composed, "Now tell me everything." I sighed, "Fine."

I know pathetic excuse for a cliffie but anyways…Sorry if this chapter's about as interesting as doing calculus but I have a tad bit of block


	4. The Stone

**A/N: **GAH! Bob made me quit writing! Ha he died. : D

After I spilled my guts out to Galadriel she didn't even look surprised. But then again that whole telepathy thing I guess nothing would surprise her. After a long silence she finally spoke,

"I see for one so young you have endured much. The more you have told me the more I have become in my conclusion; you could not have come to our universe or time without someone summoning you. There is no knowledge ever been taught in Middle Earth to conjure up a mortal from another time, thereupon someone from your world is with us; someone who knows you."

I raised an eyebrow. Who the hell would I know that would know how to use magic?

"Um, M'am? Let's say you're right and someone brought me here by 'magic' and all that, why would I be important to them, I'm not that smart, or strong. I sure as heck don't know magic or sorcery or whatever." I threw my hands out to emphasize my point.

Galadriel smiled at me serenely,

"Many find strength when everything they know is lost."

God her indirect, mystical phrases were beginning to piss me off.

I sighed, "M'am, but-,"

Galadriel cut me off,

"Hush! I know no more than you do…"

Liar.

"…Now go, find your sister, she will be looking for you by now."

Oh damn! I had forgotten all about Anna! I quickly excused myself from Lady Galadriel's presence hurried to my talen to find Anna.

××Ø××

"Anna?" I called when I got to our talen, I saw Legolas sitting on a chaise lounge type thing with Anna sitting beside him while he made figure out of a piece of string.

My little sister looked up, "Hi sissy! Guess what, Legolas has been teaching me how to make people out of string!

God bless her innocence. I smiled,

"That's nice, you can show me what you've learned later." I noticed she hadn't gotten dressed yet, "Anna, go get dressed and pack. We're leaving."

Anna rushed out of the room leaving Legolas and me. It now just hit me that I was in the presence of a future king of Mirkwood and one of the characters from my favorite book. Yes I'm slow, I know.

"Why are you leaving? It would not be safe to travel alone." Legolas asked concernedly, breaking me out of my train of thought.

_Damn him and his kind consideration for our safety, _I thought, annoyed. Couldn't he be less noble and let me go without any questions! _Of course he couldn't you blasted freaking twit! _That annoying voice in the back of my head that I think might be the conscious I might have had once upon a time but now is reduced to some sort of an old…thing of some sort. _Piss off, _I retorted angrily.

"What?" Legolas said, his tone rose slightly in startlement.

_Haha, _the voice said, I waved it away with an annoyed air. "Sorry, wasn't directed at you." I muttered, "Thank you for your kind consideration, umm sir. But what other choice do I have? I'm stuck in a foreign land with no money, no way of leaving and getting back to my home and the only other way out is living off charity like some sort of a bum. I think I'll take the high road," I said, trying to keep my tone even.

If Legolas was surprised he didn't show it. After an uncomfortable silence he spoke, "Would you take the high road if it might cost your sister her life? Would you like her blood on your hands when you could have just swallowed your pride and taken charity for a short period of time? You seem resourceful enough to find work and a home of your own." Legolas also seemed to be fighting back anger.

My shoulders slumped, _Idiot! I should've thought of that!_ I felt like a immature child (I might be onto something there!) I nodded, "Fine I will do it."

Legolas nodded, "Good, please excuse me." He quickly left.

I slumped to where he had been sitting, "God I'm an idiot!" I muttered angrily along with a few curses.

××Ø××

A few days later I was walking along in the gardens of Lothlorien with Anna, as was our daily ritual when she tugged on my sleeve, "Nicky?" She asked timidly.

I looked down at her, "Yes?"

"Do you like Lego?" She asked; she had adopted that nickname for him since 'Legolas' was a really long word for a little girl with a bad lisp.

I raised an eyebrow, "Am I carbon-based?" I asked incredulously.

She looked at me like I had grown two-heads, "Huh?"

I sighed, "I mean I think he's nice-looking and all that but other than that I have admiration but not affection."

Anna stomped her foot impatiently, "SMALL words! SMALL words!" She said slowly.

I laughed, "I think he's hot but I don't 'like', like him."

Anna smiled, satisfied, "Oh."

Suddenly, I tripped over something in the smooth, green turf. I cursed under my breath and bent to examine what I had tripped over, it was the prettiest rock I had ever seen, it was a deep emerald green, slightly transparent with little rainbows streaking across it. "Whoa…" I said in awe, it was oval shaped and about a foot long in length and width, I tapped it gently with my finger a pure note like the sweetest of music ever made emanated softly from the rock. "Nice," I said, if all else failed I could probably get some money out of this thing. Perhaps if we really were going to be stuck here forever it would make a lovely dowry for Anna. _Stop thinking like that,_ I reprimanded myself, we **were** going leave this place. Maybe.

"Oh wow! That's beautiful!" My little sister said admiringly.

"Yes, quite."

××Ø××

**A/N: **Guess what it is! Here's a little hint: Saphira. All you Eragon fans should know what it is by now, if not…take your freaking medication! Just kidding, reviews are loved! And I SOLEMNLY SWEAR TO CONTINUE THIS WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK! I am SO sorry for leaving you all hanging!


	5. Jade

**A/N: **Two chapters in one night! Aren't you guys so lucky?

Krillball9: lol you shall find out in a moment… -laughs like a maniac-

××Ø××

LATER THAT NIGHT… 

I lay on my canopied bed, I had a candle lit so I could read; thankfully I had left a book in my little emergency pack. I had sat the rock on my vanity, I stared at it for a few moments; was it just me or did it seemed to be _glowing?_ "Must be the light," I shrugged and turned back to my novel.

_Thump._

_What was that?_ I wondered, I listened for a minute. Silence. I shook my head, maybe I had finally 'snapped.'

_Thump, thump._

I growled, I listened further:

"_Squeak!"_

I gasped, it was coming from the stone! I leaped out of bed as if it were made of coals and pounced on the rock, by now the squeaks were coming every few seconds and it was shaking like a jumping bean. I stared at it in horrified fascination, a little crack appeared on the surface, then another, and another. Then a scaly emerald leg popped out of one of the cracks, I leapt back cursing up a storm.

Another leg appeared, then two arms and finally a head…a dragon's head. The little emerald orbs observed me, it tried to wiggle free of the rock- erm egg. It let out a frustrated squeak when it couldn't, it looked at me as if to say, "Quit looking like a idiot and help me out of this thing!"

Moving like a robot I helped the miniature beast out of its egg.

It squeaked in gratification, it flapped it's tiny wings, the sparkling, wet scales casting rainbows on the vanity. It tried to leap off the vanity but I caught it before it hit the ground.

"You want yourself hurt?" I asked sternly.

_Of…c-course not!_

I nearly dropped the little baby dragon in surprise, it had not spoke out loud but I heard it in my head! I looked at it again, "Of course you can't talk! You're just a stupid animal!" I said, trying to laugh it off.

_I beg to differ! _The voice said angrily.

I paled, "Holy shit…a talking dragon…"

_Nicolette! _The little dragon reprimanded.

"Sorry," I murmured distractedly.

The dragon squeaked and gnawed on my finger.

"HEY!" I yelled, "Oh, you're probably hungry, I'll uhh go get you some food. Now um, uhh stay?"

The dragon rolled its eyes and curled up on the rug.

I took that as a permission to leave, I ran to the kitchen, I found some dried fish in the cupboard. I grabbed the fish and ran back to the dragon, which was now busying itself with cleaning off the residue on its body. I ripped the fish into little pieces and handed them to the dragon.

It snapped the pieces up immediately.

I stared at the little dragon, "Uhh do you have a name?" I asked it.

It regarded me with a smirk, _I was just born less than an hour ago, what do you think?_

I made a soothing motion with my hands, "Sorry! Sorry, this is not the most comfortable situation I have been in. With your permission do you think I could name you?"

The little dragon flashed its sharp teeth, a little squeak of happiness coming from it's belly, _I'd like that._

I nodded, "Umm how about…Miguel?"

The dragon growled, _No!_

"Okay, um how about Raphael?"

_No._

"Estel?"

_NO!_

"Apache?"

The dragon laughed, or something like a laugh. _No! Haven't you guessed by now? I'M A GIRL!_

"Oh…sorry."

_It's all right._

"Okay what about Jade?"

_I like that!_

"Thank God. I was beginning to run out of dragonish names."

_Not exactly the brightest one are you?_

"You're too kind." I picked the dragon up and set her on my bed.

Jade curled up into a tight ball and almost instantly fell asleep.

I blew out the candle and fell asleep staring at the dragon, _my_ dragon.

××Ø××

**A/N:** Didn't see that one coming, huh? Anyway, I shall continue later tomorrow, I'm starving.


	6. Discovery & Conclusions

**A/N: **I know you all are beginning to want some fluff between Legolas & Nicolette, so there's going to be a tad bit of fluff in this chapter.

**To my reviewers:**

**KrillBall6: **Thanks! I want a dragon too! WAAAAH! And here's that update, I'll try and update once a week at the very least.

**MyfriendFeFethepinkboydragon: **Thanks! Lol I think your name is cute. And if you're insane then we share the same mental illness.

**Sugarontop1: **I'm glad you found this story too! LOL. You're sweetheart.

_Thanks to Legolas Fan, Laer and Celtic Cross (love your name) and everyone else for reviewing my story! You guys really brightened up my day!_

××**Legolas' POV**××

I climbed the stairs to Lady Nicolette and her darling little sister's talen (**A/N: **For some of you that don't know a talen is a tree house). When I reached her talen I rapped sharply on the door. Nothing. I shrugged and knocked again, a little harder this time. Silence. I cursed myself remembering it was still a little too early—especially for a human to be awake. I had left my bow with the young Anna and I needed it. I shrugged and opened the door; the two bedrooms were to the left. My bow would probably be in Anna's room, I slowly opened the door, Anna was sleeping peacefully, clutching a doll; I quickly searched her room, but not enough to invade the girl's privacy. My bow was nowhere to be seen, I sighed. Nicolette probably had it, should I come into her room? Normally I wouldn't but I was desperate to get my bow for my competition with Aragorn. I shrugged and quickly opened the door to Lady Nicolette's room. I looked over at her, a small sigh of admiration left my throat.

Sunlight from an open window streamed down upon her, turning her into some sort of sun-bathed goddess. Her dark, wavy hair framed her face. In sleep, instead of a scornful, insecure girl she was a peaceful young woman. She turned over, revealing something sparkling green barely sticking out from under the covers. The little lump squeaked in dismay and quickly shifted it's weight to cover up whatever was sticking out.

I stealthily crept beside her bed and pulled back the covers. I gasped at the sight.

A dragon, no larger than a puppy was curled up beside Nicolette's sleeping form. When it saw it was discovered it growled. He opened his mouth as if to breathe fire, it tried but to it's dismay, only a small waft of smoke came out. It tried again, rasping with effort.

Nicolette began to stir when she felt the loss of warmth from the blanket, her eyes fluttered open. She leapt up when she saw me, "What the fu-," she stopped herself when the little dragon gave her a warning look. "What are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

"Why do you have a dragon!" I asked, ignoring her question.

_Is that really any of your business, Elf? _A voice asked me.

I gaped. The dragon had talked to me!

Nicolette groaned, "You just had to do that didn't you, Jade? Now Galadriel is going to take you away!"

The baby dragon gave her a look that clearly stated, "It wasn't my fault!"

Nicolette huffed and let out a string of colorful curses.

"Lady, control yourself!" I admonished.

Nicolette blushed and abruptly closed her mouth.

"Now, come with me. I think the Lady of the Wood should know of this."

××**Nicolette's POV**××

After Legolas had dragged me and Jade (in his gentlemanly manner) to Galadriel and forced me to tell what had transpired in the past day. Galadriel wasn't even ruffled. Damn, I wish for once Elves might actually act like they were surprised at something.

"…I don't think it would be a good idea to take Jade away from Nicolette but I would like them to be under close surveillance. Is that understood, Nicolette?" She asked me, eyeing Jade, "And also if it meets Jade's approval."

Jade nodded her head, _I suppose if it's necessary. _She grumbled.

Galadriel instructed her guards in Elvish. They nodded then motioned for me to follow them.

"Go with Rumil and Orophis, they are now your personal guards, they are quite trustworthy," Galadriel reassured me.

I followed them with Jade sitting on my shoulder.

××**Legolas' POV**××

"Legolas, you are one of the few dragon rider instructor's left. If they are to survive they will need instruction," said Galadriel.

I sighed, "Lady Galadriel, I am honored that you think me fit of this task; but I am already pledged to Frodo and the quest."

Galadriel nodded, "The maiden could always go with you, then she would have the instruction of both you and Aragorn; she may also prove to be an invaluable piece in this giant puzzle we call war."

I closed my eyes, trying to find an argument to counter her's, "But what about her sister? Lady Nicolette would refuse to go without young Anna."

"Legolas, I feel that Lady Nicolette must come with you, I think she is a very important part of this war. If it means bringing a child with you, so be it."

I groaned inwardly, "If you wish it, Milady. But I beg of you to convince her in my stead."

Galadriel smiled, "Of course, Legolas."

××Ø××

Sorry about the boring chapter! I shall return with fluffy goodness and dragonlore!


	7. Decisions

**A/N: **Ha! As I said in my last chapter: FLUFFY GOODNESS AND DRAGONLORE APPROACH!

**To my wonderful reviewers:**

**Krillball6: **YES! FLUFF AND DRAGONLORE ROCK!

**Celtic Cross: **Yes! Celtic crosses rock!

_To Laer and everyone else: I love you guys! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW, Y'ALL ROCK!_

××Ø××

_So…what do we do now?_ Jade asked once we had arrived back at our talen.

_I thought you were the one with all the answers, _I replied, I had recently discovered I could talk to her through thinking my replies.

_Smart-ass, _Jade grumbled.

_Takes one to know one._ I shot back.

_That's mature!_ Jade growled

_Why don't we just stop before you roast me, or whatever you dragons do? _I said exasperatedly.

Jade nodded, _Agreed._

I collapsed on the couch…thingy. It was still too early for Anna to be up so I had some peace and quiet, or so I thought. I was halfway asleep when a sharp rap on the door jolted me out of that blissful half-dreaming state. Muttering Dwarfish curses under my breath I opened the door.

Legolas stood there; he smiled when he saw me, "Lady? I'm afraid I forgot my bow when I was here yesterday. Might I have it back?"

I couldn't help but smile, God he was so bloody _cute._ "Of course, I have it in my closet. I was waiting for you to come find it; since I don't know which talen is yours." rushed to my room to get the bow, when I returned Legolas was sitting on the chaise lounge with a sleepy Anna in his lap. I melted; I knew I couldn't hold out against an elf to long. They were all to freaking perfect.

Jade, who was sitting beside Legolas regarding him like a cat would a snake, said disdainfully,_ you're pathetic, you know that?_

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Spubble invasion! _I said, trying to hide it.

Jade rolled her eyes and curled up, promptly falling asleep.

Legolas looked up, "Good, you found my bow! Hannon le." (Thank you)

"Glassen," (My pleasure) I said, inclining my head slightly.

Anna who had fallen asleep again grumbled in her sleep when Legolas shifted his weight to get up.

Legolas looked down at Anna, a mixture of surprise and wonder on his face.

I smiled slightly, "She's a heavy sleeper; here you can give her to me so you can be on your way."

Legolas shook his head, "It is alright; besides, I needed to talk to you about something."

Uh-oh…this didn't sound good…

Legolas continued, "You and your dragon need to be trained, lest Jade—that is her name? Well unless you and Jade are trained properly then the there's a good chance that she'll hurt you once she is older. Now it probably won't be intentional—"

I snorted at that, "Knowing her, it probably will."

Jade smirked and a chuckle (I think) rumbled in her throat.

Legolas raised an eyebrow but continued, "As I said before, you both need training if you don't want to kill each other. Gandalf and I are the only available trainers but we're both on the quest. Lady Galadriel insists that you and little Anna accompany us."

I stared at Legolas like a deer in a headlight; I slowly let it sink in. Me? Going and helping the fellowship conquer the Dark Lord? My first instinct was to laugh, then to cry, then to scream. I said quietly, "Do I have a choice?"

Legolas smiled, "Of course! We Elves are not tyrants."

I put my head in my hands, "God…why me?" I didn't want this! I wanted to be home, in my own bed, no dragons, no wars that threatened my life, no choices that decided the fate of a planet and all it's inhabitants.

Legolas put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "I understand, Milady. It is a hard decision; I wish there was more time to think on this, but the fellowship leaves in three days."

_Great, this just keeps getting on better and better,_ Jade said sarcastically.

Legolas smiled reassuringly, "I'll leave you to think. But think fast and hard. Navaer, Mellon." (Farewell, friend) He hesitated for a moment, and then placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. Then depositing Anna in my lap, he left. Closing the door gently behind him.

I was reeling from his kiss, meaningless as it was. I giggled a little. But the joy was short-lived. The responsibility of deciding, Jade, Anna and my fate crashed down upon me.

Jade scooted up beside me and placed her little nose on my arm, a gesture of reassurance. _Don't worry; I will help you._

I smiled, "Thank you," I whispered.

××Ø××

I spent the next day or so either with Anna or with Legolas. He seemed quite sweet; I also found he was easy to talk to. Since we both shared a similar view on certain subjects. Though in others we were as different as night and day, which would lead to heated arguments. Most of the time he won the argument. I would huff and pretend to be incensed until he managed to jolt me out of my dark mood. Though the decision still hung over my head, one way leading to an impending doom for the two I held most dear to me, the other led I know not where. Finally on the day before the fellowship would leave I had made my decision. I chose to go with the fellowship.

××Ø××

**A/N: **Well there's some relatively nice fluff. Oh to hell with it, I forgot dragon lore!

Bob: Yup and your 'fluff' was pathetic.

Me: I killed you once, don't make me do it again.

Bob: Bite me.

Me: DIE!


	8. Past the Point of No Return

**A/N:** Ok my lovelies! Another chapter! But first I must apologize for my stupid mistake! In the last chapter I mentioned Gandalf and Legolas teaching Nicolette, I forgot Gandalf had already fallen in Helm's Deep! I will amend that once I'm done writing and posting this chapter.

**To My Reviewers:**

**Krillball6: **Holy crap! This is the longest review I've got…ever! I feel so loved! Anyway if I answered those questions I would spoil the story! Damn. But again THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I love hearing from you!

Laer4572: My story will have some movie influence on it but mostly it will be the book. I really hate the fact they killed of Haldir, and thank you once again for your reviews! 

**Alatariel Elf: **Thank you! I love Eragon, I can't wait for the movie to come out!

**FeFe Ran Away: **NOOOOOO! FEFE! Why did you have to leave! –Sobs-

**Celtic Cross: **Okay! LOL

Thank you to Surf all day hula all night for reviewing!

××Ø××

I sat in my talen later that night; I had told Lady Galadriel and she had told the fellowship (I still wasn't sure why the hell they even agreed to let me come.) And now was trying to figure out what to say to Anna; before I made my decision I wanted to tell Anna first.

Jade sat beside me, snoring softly, she had grown rapidly over the past few days; she was now to my chest. It was a little scary. Maybe if she had another growth spurt I could ride her, Anna already could.

When I had found the right words to tell her I slowly went into her room where she was playing with her dolls. "Anna? There's something I need to tell you…" I started.

Anna looked up, "What?"

"We are leaving…you remember that movie, Lord of the Rings?" I said.

Anna nodded, "Uh-huh. That one you wouldn't let me watch."

Okay might as well go and tell her straight out, "We're in the Lord of the Rings."

Anna put her hands on her hips, "You're lying!"

I shook my head, "No, see they are elves, and you know the little hobbits? There in the Lord of the Rings, and Lothlorien is a place in Middle-Earth."

Anna looked at me as if I had grown another head, "But that's all fake! Like you told me!"

I sighed, "Well, up until now I thought it was fake."

"So…what are we going to do?" She asked curiously.

I sat down; she instantly crawled in my lap. "Well, we're going with the fellowship."

Anna cocked her head, "But…why?"

I closed my eyes and leaned back on the bedpost, "It's a really long story. Basically I have to get training from Legolas so that way Jade doesn't fry me."

Anna looked so confused I nearly laughed, finally after a long silence she said, "So when do we leave?"

God bless this child. I sighed in relief, "Tomorrow. You had better pack your clothes, pack only the things you need, also make sure that the clothes you pick out are really tough."

Anna nodded then set to work on picking out what she was going to bring.

I smiled, that went easier than expected. I silently left the room.

Jade was still curled up on the couch, snoring. I stared for a moment, either I needed glasses or Jade had grown since I had gone into Anna's room!

"Jade, stand up," I commanded.

Jade opened her emerald eyes; she flicked her tail in irritation. _Why?_

I think you've grown since I left. I said. 

Jade shrugged and decided that she wanted to get up. She stretched and slowly got off the sofa with a groan.

I stood next to her, now she was up to my nose! "Whoa…maybe by the time we have to leave Anna could ride you…"

Jade shrugged, _As long as you strap her in, last time the little thing nearly fell off!_

I sensed a bit of amusement in her voice, _don't get any ideas. _I said sternly.

Jade gave me a wide-eyed innocent look.

"Pull the other one, it has bells." (**A/N: **that means your pulling my leg) I said sarcastically.

Jade rolled her eyes than curled back up and went to sleep. _This place makes me sleepy,_ she commented.

I nodded then went to make sure I had packed everything.

××**Legolas POV**××

"Explain to me again how we started out with nine people, lost one of the most vital members then picked up a woman, a child and a DRAGON in the way?" Boromir asked Aragorn angrily.

Aragorn looked up from the blade he had been testing, "Peace, Boromir. Though I have my doubts about the child, a dragon and a rider could be useful."

Boromir remained unconvinced, "But a woman? Aragorn it's…wrong! It's unheard of! It's an abomination to bring one of the lower sex with us on a trip that will decide the fate of middle-earth!"

I sat in the shadows of the talen, watching the argument take place. Finally, I had all I could take of Boromir's talk, "Boromir, what has the lady done to offend you? I could understand your anger at bringing a young child with us, but a dragon rider would be something I would rejoice about."

Boromir glared at me, then abruptly shut his mouth.

The only sounds in the room were of this hiss of Aragorn's sword as he did a series of complicated poses and the crackle of the fire.

I sighed, thankful to have peace and quiet.

After a few moments Boromir left to his room, muttering something in a foreign tongue.

I shrugged and began to check my supplies to make sure I had everything.

"You like her do you not, Mellon?" (Friend) Aragorn asked, his eyes never leaving the sword.

I nodded, "She is pleasant company, unlike some of the elleths I know."

Aragorn smiled slightly but said nothing, continuing his practice, "Elven blades are the best in all of Middle-Earth." He said, admiring the craftsmanship of the blade presented to him by Lady Galadriel.

I nodded absently, continuing to count my arrows.

Aragorn must have sensed I had no desire to talk for he said nothing for the rest of the night.

××**Nicolette's POV××**

I awoke early the next morning, I had not slept much last night but it was enough. I sighed and quickly dressed, I wore a pair of gray jeans and a deep green shirt given to me by Legolas. I walked out to the living room and gaped.

Jade lay sprawled out on the floor, but from tail to her nose she was almost as long as the room!

I stood there, stunned. "Jesus, Jade!" Was all I could say.

Jade slowly opened her eyes. _Huh?_ She enquired sleepily.

Look at yourself! 

Jade slowly looked down, she shrugged, _we dragons grow quickly._

I smiled sweetly, _would it be too much to ask if I took a ride on your back?_

Jade smirked, _nah, better than having the little youngling who can't hold on._

I smiled, _don't get to happy, she'll be riding with you during fights; I want her safe and protected._

Jade groaned but didn't protest.

I roused Anna and we set out for the fellowship's talens.

Legolas opened the door when we arrived. He stared my jeans keenly (I must admit they were a tad bit tight) but said nothing. He looked behind me to see Jade at the base of a tree, he smiled; "I had forgotten how quickly dragon's grow."

I nodded; he invited us into the talen.

Gimli was shrugging on a pack; Sam and Frodo were trying to rouse Merry and Pippin who were asleep on the floor. Aragorn, as well as Boromir were already ready.

Aragorn regarded me with something between coldness, kindness and indifference, "Well, are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes, sir." I said meekly.

Boromir looked at me with disgust, he muttered something then left to find something.

"Ignore him, he's just disturbed that such a pretty young maiden will be traveling with him for a while," Legolas whispered in my ear.

God I nearly passed out!

Legolas quickly went to help Sam and Frodo wake Merry, who was still asleep.

Aragorn smiled and shook his head in amusement at Merry. "Those two."

××Ø××

We were at the shore of the river and about ready to go, I had made some minor adjustments on a saddle and had turned it into a perfect fit for Jade, also making a make-shift gun holder for the shot gun.

Boromir looked at the shotgun with disgust, "Lady Nicolette, trivialities are unnecessary baggage. A woman's little play-thing is unnecessary."

I shook my head, "Trust me, after you see what it can do you will not say that."

Boromir looked at me strangely then left to check his supplies.

Lady Galadriel approached us followed by two ladies-in-waiting; both carrying were several random things. Galadriel approached me, "Mae govannen, Nicolette"

I inclined my head slightly since I didn't know how to curtsy or whatever. "Milady." I said quietly.

Galadriel laughed, her laughter was like that of music, "My child, you need not be so formal with me." She smiled

She approached the rest of the group; they all paused and bowed respectfully.

"I have several gifts for you," She said, she spoke to one of her ladies-in-waiting in Elvish.

The young elleth produced a small dagger, she handed it to her mistress than quietly receded.

Galadriel bent down to Anna's level, looking her in the eye, she handed her the dagger; she spoke quietly, "It is my gift to you, little one. It will never dull or break, keep it with you at all times. For you will be in dangerous land."

Anna stared at the dagger in wonder, "Thank you." She said happily. She tucked the dagger in her belt.

Next she moved to Jade, she produced a vial, "This, is Lithia, it will protect you from any spell if you put a drop of it into your water. But use it sparingly, young dragon."

Jade touched Galadriel's forehead with her nose, _may the stars shine down upon you and your descendants Lady of the Wood._

I turned to Jade, gaping at her eloquence. I quickly relayed the message to Lady Galadriel. She handed the vial to me so Jade wouldn't break it in her powerful talons.

She smiled, "Rim hannaid, dragon."

She then moved to Aragorn and the others, giving gifts and advice to each.

She approached me, she took a sword from her maid, "And this is Gûd. It will never harm the wielder, but woe to those who oppose you."

I smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Lady Galadriel."

Galadriel smiled. "A pleasure, my child. Namárië." Galadriel departed, her white skirt trailing behind her.

I stared at the sword in wonder; it was beautiful! There was an inscription on it; I was somewhat fluent in Elvish. I deciphered roughly:

I'm Gûd, foe to my master's enemies. Beware of my sting! 

Now that was cool.

"Come, time to leave!" Aragorn shouted. He helped the hobbits into the boat. Boromir, Legolas, Gimli and Anna were in the other.

Aragon called to me, "Can you ride the dragon?" He asked.

I looked at Jade for reassurance. She nodded. "Yes, sir."

Aragorn nodded, "Good. You shall scout for us. If you see any foul creatures alert us."

I nodded and climbed onto Jade who stood taller than a horse. I held onto the reins, which weren't really there for guidance but for a grip.

Jade looked back at me. _Hold on tight! _She said. She began to flap her now massive wings. She slowly began to rise into the air.

I giggled nervously. Feeling exhilarated.

With a burst of energy Jade quickly began to move forward. In almost no time she was over a 400 yards ahead of them, I looked back to see Legolas shouting.

"Don't get to ahead!" Legolas cupped his hands and shouted.

I waved back at him to signal I heard. "Slow down!" I commanded Jade.

She grudgingly slowed her pace, _I was having fun,_ she grumbled.

I patted her neck, "Sorry." I murmured. I looked down at the beautiful Mellyn trees. I could see up the river, towards the horizon I could dimly make out to tiny gray figures. I assumed they were the two kings; I hadn't seen the movie in awhile so my memory was somewhat sketchy. I spent the next few hours enjoying the leisurely ride, but I still managed to keep a look out along the shores and in the woods.

_See anything?_ I asked Jade.

Jade shook her head.

I looked down at the clear river. I saw Anna sitting meekly in the corner, looking somewhat afraid. Poor thing, if she was frightened by this; wait till she saw the orcs!

Oh crap, the Uruk-Hai! I needed to keep a close watch on Anna; she might be mistaken for a hobbit! I pushed the thought out of my mind; right now the best thing I could do would be to keep a good watch. I did a mental run-through of every battle scene and memorable check point in the story. I came to one conclusion: I had definitely lost my mind; I had blindly taken my little sister and my untrained and slightly cocky dragon into one of the worst wars of all time!

_Relax, I am part of you, therefore I have the same knowledge of this place that you do. And I have my instincts; I will protect both you and your youngling. _Jade said reassuringly.

I relaxed slightly; I did have a dragon, a shotgun, a sword and about 5000 years knowledge on them. Perhaps I might be able to make it out with my life.

I sighed, "I guess we've past the point of no return."

××Ø××

**A/N: **Whoa…there was a relatively long chapter…YAY! Now the story really begins! I shall now have more fluff, gore and plot bunnies! –dances-

Bob: HAHA! But I will come and add sue-ness, angst, overly corny romance AND bad grammar.

Me: -draws Gûd- DIE YOU SCUM SUCKING MONKEY!

Bob: Uh-oh…


	9. A Kidnapping & a Death

A/N: In the immortal words of Will Smith: "Jean Claude Van Dam it!" Some freaking virus or spy ware or whatever deleted or stole the song that I listen to when I write! I SHALL FIND YOU AND YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INCREDIBLY GOOD TASTE IN MUSIC! MY MOONLIGHT SONATA NOT YOURS! Ah well back to Simon and Garfunkel

To My Reviewers:

**Myfriendfluffytheblackboydragon: **Fluffy, dear are you all right? The Incredibles rock! Poor Fefe! –Cries- why did you have to go crazy? WHY?

**Krillball6: **Hey! I enjoy hearing from you! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and what's see/read? Sorry I'm new to this writing thing. And I rock? Whoa…that's a new concept for me…uh thanks! Oh I forgot to answer your question: does Jade know she has the ability to breathe fire yet? You'll find out in this chapter. If you don't understand it than you can send Fluffy to attack me! LOL

**Laer4572: **I'm so glad you didn't notice! And I honestly don't know if Jade will give advice; probably will…in a sarcastic type of way…

Lady Keshanna of the Night: Hey thanks! Always glad to see a new reviewer! 

**Celtic Cross: **Yes I will give you a better description of Jade in the next chapter probably.

××Ø××

Jade glided along the water for a few hours, we spotted nothing except an occasional bird or other wildlife. I knew to expect the orcs sometime soon. But as the hours wore on I began to wonder if they were coming. Soon day passed to sunset, sunset to dusk, finally night arrived. Aragorn signaled for us to fly low to the water. I relayed the message to Jade.

Jade slowly glided down near the water and the boats.

"We will camp here tonight," Aragorn said, pointing to a secluded cave near the shore.

I nodded and told Jade where to land.

Anna slept curled up in a corner of one of the boats, as did the hobbits.

I grinned, now that was just plain cute.

Jade smoothly landed on the shore, making almost no noise. _Dang! You've only flown for what 24 hours total of your life, yet I feel like I'm on a jet! _I complimented Jade. Before leaping off her back. Pains jolted through my legs, I yelped and cursed under my breath. I tried to walk but all I managed to do was collapse after five steps.

Jade shook her head; _hold onto me, I'll walk you as far as the cave. I can't fit in there._

_Thanks, _I said gratefully.

Jade snorted, little wafts of smoke swirled out of her nostrils.

I managed to unsaddle Jade and set the saddle on her nose so she could carry it.

_I feel like those over-sized dogs you use to carry things, _Jade said disgustedly.

_Well you're my over-sized dog, _I said teasingly.

Jade glared at me, _one flick of this tail and…_

_There are witnesses! _I said laughingly.

_You mean lunch, _she said, grinning.

I made a face and grabbed the saddle off her nose and managed to get it to the corner of the cave.

I heard the boats beach, there smooth undersides grating against the sand. I stood up shakily and walked out to possibly get some supplies or carry Anna.

Aragorn and Boromir were pushing the boats up over the water's reach so the tide wouldn't carry them away. Legolas and Gimli were carrying various parcels into the cave.

Gimli acknowledged me gruffly, "Grab that white parcel beneath one of the seats and bring it in. Get the child too."

I nodded and grabbed the parcel and sleeping Anna. I tried to carry her all the way to the cave but my legs gave out. I found myself on my knees; luckily I hadn't dropped the package or Anna. I kicked myself, "You effing retard!" I muttered.

I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up; I turned to see Legolas. He took Anna from my hands, "Can you make it back to the cave?" He asked quietly.

I blushed, furious with myself for looking like such a fool in front of him. "Yes," I murmured.

"Good," he said than strode towards the cave.

I managed to hobble into the cave; by the time I was there Merry had a warm fire going. I took a few blankets from my pack and laid them out for Anna and I.

Once I had made one for Anna, Legolas- who had her in his lap gently placed her on the bed.

I smiled at him gratefully.

I turned to see everyone looking at his with interest. I blushed, "Is it alright if I check on Jade?" I asked.

Aragorn nodded, "You will also have the first watch, seeing as you have the advantage."

I groaned inwardly, I had looked forward to sleep, but I said nothing. I simply nodded then grabbed my sword and gun.

Sam pointed to the gun, "Begging your pardon, Miss Nicolette. But what is that?"

I grinned, "I would show you but it is quite loud. If we are to battle the orcs you will see what it can do."

Sam looked at it curiously but said nothing more.

I left the cave, the moon shined down, bathing the wood in it's ethereal glow. I sighed in delight, despite it's complications I kind of enjoyed being in Middle-Earth.

Jade was curled up not far away from the cave, her emerald scales sparkled and winked at me whenever she moved. Her eyes were closed and she was snoring, it had been a hard day for her.

I climbed on top of the cave, and attempted to stay awake during my watch. I counted the stars, tried to find constellations but the constellations were different in Middle-Earth so I made little progress. On my third hour of watch I thought I heard something. I froze and listened: there it was again! There was a rustle as if someone was walking through the fallen leaves. I closed my eyes and tried to locate where the sound was, it was behind me. I turned and saw a dark, hulking figure about 100 yards away. Uh-oh. I could make out the deformed features and a large, curved scimitar. Oh shit, it was an orc! I leapt down and ran into the cave, both Aragorn and Legolas leapt up, drawing daggers from beneath their covers. "What?" Aragorn asked.

"Orcs! I saw one, about one hundred yards behind us!" I panted.

Aragorn's eyes blazed, "Rouse the others, make sure Anna is hidden or on the dragon's back! Hurry!"

I quickly woke everyone up; I shook Anna, "rouse up, Anna Banana!" I whispered.

She rubbed her eyes, "What?" She asked drowsily.

I motioned for her to be quiet, I whispered in her ear, "Annie, there are bad guys outside, I'm going to carry you outside and you are going to get on Jade. She will take you above the battle. Okay?"

Anna's eyes went wide, she nodded, "Sissy?" She asked meekly.

"What?"

"Are you going to die?"

I felt a little twinge in my heart, "Of course not. I'm gonna kill some bad guys, then you can brag about me being a great, bid warrior!"

Anna smiled.

_Jade; get your ass up! We got company! Be on alert, if any orcs fire or try to get close to us kill the nasty bastards! I'm going to bring Anna out, make sure she is safe and above the battle! _I commanded.

I felt Jade grow angry; _if they even try to touch you they will know the meaning of death!_ She cried.

I nodded grimly; I loaded my rifle and prepared to sneak out of the cave.

Legolas nudged me, "When I or Aragorn say 'now!' run and get on Jade. You can be of more assistance up in the sky. Blow this if you see more orcs," He handed me an ivory horn.

I nodded.

Aragorn motioned to Legolas, "I see the orcs. On the count of three we will attack."

Legolas and the rest readied themselves.

"One…"

I saw orcs in the woods.

"…Two…"

I cocked the gun.

"…Three!"

Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and the rest rushed out, the orcs shrieked and began to let loose arrows and orcs rushed at them, colliding with the sound of clashing metal as their swords met and began their deadly tango.

I heard Jade roar. I heard the sound of her large tail swooshing and terrified screams of orcs at this new terror.

"Now, Nicolette! NOW!" Legolas yelled. An orc ran at him, he yelled angrily, "Tuinë!" He stabbed the orc in the heart.

I grabbed Anna and ran to Jade—who had just finished off three orcs. I motioned for Anna to get on; she quickly leaped on. Clinging to Jade for dear life.

An orc rushed at us, I aimed and fired my gun.

Black blood spurted from his wound; he gaped at me before falling face down on the ground. The gun had terrified several of the orcs. They fled through the forest, but Legolas quickly shot them down with his bow.

Anna looked at me, "Sissy get on!"

I leapt on; I saw an orc collide with Legolas. I gasped, I feared for all the members of the fellowship. Was it possible that my coming with them might alter the course? I prayed that each one would make it out alive.

I leapt onto Jade, urging her to rise.

She quickly rose in the air, then dove like a speeding bullet, grabbing orcs in her claws than flying high above the trees and dropping them.

I felt sick; the orcs screams rang in my ears. I was both exhilarated and horrified by the battle.

I saw Frodo fleeing from the battle, what was that shadow behind him? I paled; it must be Boromir. Uh-oh, this could not be good. But my attention was distracted when orcs began to shoot arrows at us.

When one pierced Jade's wing she cried out in rage. I felt her suck in a breath and with a mighty cry she dove to the orcs who were firing arrows at her.

The orcs were visibly shaken but stood their ground continuing to fire at her. Idiots.

Jade roared and fire came from her mouth.

I gaped, then I patted her, "You go girl!" I yelled.

I saw an orc approach Sam from behind. I took aim and fired; since I was at a close range (Thank the Valar!) it hit the orc. It shrieked, it was not dead but it had alerted Sam, he turned and hit the orc with a pan. It died instantly.

I smiled. It went like this for a half-hour.

Finally Jade said; _I must land! The fire breathing has taken a toll on my strength. I cannot hold the both of you!_

_Fine, land! Just keep a watch on Anna! I have to find Boromir!_

Jade nodded and landed, scorching anyone who came near.

I commanded Anna to stay with Jade. She nodded fearfully.

I leapt off Jade and ran into the forest, drawing Gûd, no use wasting all my bullets. I remember enough of my fencing lessons from my father when I was younger to defend myself. But damn it all I had no armor! So if an archer decided I was a good kill, I was defenseless.

I ran through the forest, killing any orcs who crossed my path.

I was near the ruins of several statues when I saw Boromir; he was fighting a large, hulking orc. With fluid grace he severed the orc's head. He looked up and saw me, he acknowledged me gruffly.

An orc rushed up to him from behind, he was just close enough to fire at.

I took aim, and fired at the evil beast.

It screamed as black blood spurted from his chest; it fell to the ground never to get up again.

Boromir gaped, but was quickly distracted by several new orcs.

Two orcs attacked me, I began to stab one with the sword and hit the other with the butt of my gun.

The one who had been struck yelled in anger and tried to leap on me, but I shot him down.

The other fled in fright.

_Nicolette! Get over here! NOW! _Jade yelled desperately. She gave me a mental image of where she was.

I ran as fast as I could to Jade. Dodging pissed off orcs while I occasionally glimpsed at one of the members of the fellowship in the midst of battle.

I finally reached the clearing. I saw about 10 orcs poking at Jade with spears and swords.

I yelled in anger and shot four down.

They all stared at me for a moment than began to rush at me, but Jade roasted them in their tracks.

I looked around, where was Anna?

The…orcs…took…Anna…I couldn't get past the orcs. Jade said, she groaned at a sore spot where one of the orcs had stabbed her. 

In anger I threw my sword at a dead, twitching orc.

I sank to my knees, crying. This couldn't be happening! Orcs just kidnapped my baby sister! I prayed this was all a dream, and that I would wake up and I would be back in my own room back home.

Jade touched the top of my head, she showed me an image of Lady Galadriel saying to me: _"Many find strength when all hope is lost."_

Lady Galadriel was right. If I ever wanted to see Anna again, I would have to get up and fight for her!

I rose to my feet, sword in hand. "Are you strong enough to fly?" I asked Jade.

Jade nodded, _for the little one._

I leapt onto Jade. Sticking my gun in its holder and sheathing my sword.

"Find Merry and Pippin!" I yelled. If I was right then Anna would be with the hobbits, the orcs probably mistook her for a hobbit.

Jade rose into the air with a roar. She shot a column of flame into the air and sped off.

As we flew over the trees I saw Aragorn kneeling over Boromir, Legolas and Gimli were a few yards away.

Legolas saw me; he motioned for me to land. Damn.

I may be pissed and determined but I wasn't about to desert them. I commanded Jade to land.

Jade grudgingly lowered herself to the ground.

I leapt off and Legolas approached me.

"Boromir is dead and Merry and Pippin have been kidnapped," Legolas said grimly. "Frodo and Sam have left. We want you to…Nicolette are you alright?" Legolas asked concernedly.

"They took Anna." I said, my voice deadly low.

Legolas' face darkened, he whispered something to Aragorn and Gimli.

Gimli growled and cursed every orc ever brought into existence; "I knew taking a child with us was the wrong decision!" He yelled.

"Peace, yelling about it will not fix the problem, master dwarf," Aragorn said.

Legolas nodded.

Gimli huffed, "So…what do we do now?"

"Find her sister and the two halflings," Aragorn said, pointing at me. "You will ride above us, you know what to do if you see any orcs."

I nodded. I would do anything to track down the bastards that took my sister.

××**Legolas' POV**××

When I first saw Nicolette something about her eyes worried me.

Before she seemed excited but ready to face what was thrown at her. Now…it was replaced with a ruthless determination, as if she didn't fear anything. Almost like she would rather die than fail. That was what worried me…


	10. A Promise

**A/N: **Oh Jesus Christ, please give me strength! In the next chapter I wanted to put one of those done-a-bazillion-times-Mary-Sue-swimming-in-the-lake scenes! Mary Sues have noticed my fiction and are trying to take over! HEEEEEEELP!

**To My Reviewers:**

**yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds: **Thanks for pointing that out to me! If you see any other problems feel free to point it out to me!

**Fluffy Ate Fefe: **AHHH! A Mary-Sue! NOOOOO! We must find this reviewer…wait…maybe she IS a Mary-Sue trying to drive us insane! DUN DUN DUN DA!

**Jack:** Whoa…it's like…a stalker… Just kidding, glad to have another reviewers. I think my story is attracting all the nut cases on FF. Of course that's probably because the biggest nut of them all wrote it…

**Sugarontop1: **I will! I Will!

Anyway that's all I have to say other than thank you guys for reviewing! Now to Middle-Earth! –Leaps into wormhole-

××**Anna's POV**××

One of those nasty monsters carried me on there back. I was cold, tired and hungry. We had been running for almost a week without a break. I missed my sister; I cried a whole bunch at night. But I made sure I was quiet so the big ole meanies that kidnapped me wouldn't get mad.

Merry and Pippin would hug me and tell me everything would be all right if they saw me cry, but I was starting to wonder if they were just saying that to cheer me up.

One night a couple of those big, nasty guys begged the leader to let them take a rest. He didn't seem happy about it but he let them. They got a fire going and they all collapsed on the ground near the edge of a forest.

"I'm starving! I ain't eating no more of this damned maggoty bread! We want meat!" An orc shouted, throwing a piece of the bread down.

"Yeah! Give us some meat!" Another yelled.

"What about them?" An orc pointed to Merry, Pippin and I. "They look tasty!" He licked his lips.

The leader growled, "They are _not_ for eating! The boss wants them alive and unspoiled! And I'll gut anyone of you worms that even touch 'em!"

"But what about they're legs? They don't need those!" A rather frightening orc said.

Several of the orcs murmured in agreement.

"Don't you even touch 'em you little maggot!" The leader yelled, drawing his sword. "I'll kill anyone who tries to taste them!"

The orc glared at him, he pushed the leader, "Oh yeah? Well it's all of us and there's just one of you!"

The leader roared and drove his sword through the rebellious orc, it gasped and made gurgling noises before collapsing to the ground.

The leader stood triumphantly above it, "Ha! Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!"

The band of orcs cheered and dove at the dead orc, tearing and biting at anyone who got in their way.

Merry and Pippin edged over to me, "Anna? C'mon! They're distracted and won't notice if we get away! Head to the forest!" Said Merry gleefully.

I nodded and began to edge quickly to the forest. But I felt a large boot on my back, I couldn't move. I turned my head to see an orc with his sword drawn.

He also had grabbed Merry and Pippin. He put a knife to my throat, "Go on, and scream! It'll be the last sound you ever make!"

I closed my eyes, preparing to die. Picturing my favorite memory of my sister and me.

Nicolette stood outside in the front yard of our house. She had an easel and canvas up and was busying herself by mixing paints.

_I skipped out of the door, I saw Nicky. "What are you doing?" I asked._

"_Painting." Nicolette said; she wiped her face, getting green paint all over her cheek._

"_What are you painting?" I asked. Plopping myself onto the grass._

_Nicolette looked over at me and smiled, "You."_

_I grinned and looked over her shoulder, it showed Nicolette and me sitting by the fireplace. I was curled up asleep in her lap while she read a book._

"_Ooh! I like it!" I said admiringly._

_Nicolette grinned, "Great. I'm going to hang it up somewhere, maybe even sell it."_

_I smiled, "People will get to see us?" I asked._

_Nicolette nodded, "Yes, and they can see your cute, little face whenever they walk into a room._

_I laughed and watched her finish the painting._

I waited for the monster to stab me, but after a few seconds he didn't. I heard galloping hooves and orcs screaming. I saw the orc that had been about to kill us had been shot with an arrow and lay on top of me. Men on horseback with swords were trampling and slicing the orcs everywhere.

Merry and Pippin jumped up, the ropes that had tied their hands were cut. "C'mon get up!" They yelled. Merry picked me up and half-dragged me to the forest edge.

Once we were in the shadowy forest Pippin produced a sharp rock and cut my ropes. I rubbed my wrists, "Thanks." I said.

"Anna we have to get further into the forest! Run!" He whispered.

I ran as fast as I could, never looking back.

××**Nicolette's POV**××

We traveled for several days, a few indicators here and there of the band of orcs. But the first really big clue we got was when we found an elvish brooch.

Aragorn kneeled on the ground, examining the trinket, "Elvish brooches, don't idly fall off. Someone did it intentionally, it means they're alive!" He laughed in relief.

I nodded, my face a cold, hard mask. But secretly I was relieved. I hadn't slept at all since Anna had been kidnapped. I was jolted out of my thoughts by the sound of galloping hooves.

I looked to the East, a band of men on some of the finest horses I had ever seen were in a dead run. We were obscured by a rock so the band of riders couldn't see us.

I signaled to Jade who was flying above us to find cover. Fast.

_What's happening? _Jade inquired as she dove behind the covering of several rocks.

_Group of riders have appeared, be on gaurd. _I warned.

I felt Jade tense and that familar feeling of her rage tainted my soul.

Legolas looked to Aragorn and Gimli, "What shall we do?" He inquired.

"They are Rohirrian, they will do us no harm- unless Sauron's poisonous words have infected Rohan," Aragorn explained, "We shall show ourselves to them and hope they decide we're not an adversary." With that he stepped out from behind the rock and shouted to the riders—who were now about fourth of a mile ahead of us, "Riders of the Mark! What news do you bring from Rohan?"

The horses skidded to a halt and made a sharp turn and ran towards us.

Gimli growled, "Now look what you got us into!"

"Chillax. Gimli!" I said, and then I realized that Gimli wouldn't know what the heck 'chillax' meant.

Gimli grunted and shook his head.

In a few seconds the riders were surrounding us, a grim but I had to admit incredibly good-looking riders asked Aragorn gruffly, "And what business does a ranger, an elf, a dwarf and a…_woman _have in King Theodan's land?" (**A/N: **I apologize if that is incorrect.)

Gimli gripped his axe, "And how is that any of you're business, lad?"

The man, who I guess was Èomer looked at Gimli irritably, "I would cut off you're head for such insolence were it but a few inches higher."

Legolas nocked an arrow to his bow, "You would die before you're stroke fell!"

Several of the riders trained their spears on Legolas and Gimli.

I shook my head in disgust, "No better than children…" I muttered.

Èomer caught what I said and looked at me with renewed disdain.

I smiled a bit to cheerily; I shocked myself by not caring what he thought.

"Peace, I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the elf is Legolas of Mirkwood, and the dwarf is Gimli son of Gloin, the woman's name is Ellesmera, she is a peasant we rescued from orcs several days ago…"

Damn, he was good.

"…We are looking for two halflings that we could not free before the Orcs drove us off. Have you seen them? To you they would appear no more than children." Aragorn asked.

Èomer eyed us warily before saying; "We met a band of Orcs yesterday. We killed everyone in the camp. We piled them over yonder hill and burned them, look for your friends if you wish. But do not get your hopes up; luck has forsaken this place," He whistled, "Hasufel! Arod!" Two jet black horses trotted to Éomer. He handed Aragorn the reins to both, "Here, may these horses serve you better than there previous masters." With that somewhat morbid remark he turned his horse around and motioned for them to leave.

Aragorn urged the two horses up the hill to investigate the dead orcs.

I paled, what if Anna didn't escape? She could have been trampled by the horses, eaten by one of the orcs, or the trees could have killed her! They hated humans, right? These thoughts swirled around my head in a terrible whirlwind. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder; I turned to see Legolas.

His eyes were filled with emotion, "Worrying will do nothing, my friend. Come, we should go now. If you don't want to look at the bodies you're welcome to stay right here while we look." He said softly.

I shook my head, "No, I'll be fine, Legolas. Thank you, though."

We climbed over the hill; the orc's stench was almost too much to bear.

Tears sprung into my eyes from the fumes, I blinked them away. The sight dead orcs made me feel faint. I closed my eyes, willing my sickness away.

When I opened my eyes Aragorn was crouched over a few yards away. He was examining what must have been at one time a beautiful, Elvish sword scabbard, but was now quite charred and burnt. His grip on the scabbard tightened till his knuckles turned white, "We were too late," He said through gritted teeth. With a frustrated shout he kicked a severed orc head with vehemence.

Gimli looked stricken, he murmured something in dwarfish- a prayer, most likely…that is if Dwarves did have prayers…

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath," Legolas whispered as he bowed his head for a moment.

I had prepared for this to happen, I had forced myself to realize that they would think Merry, Pippin and Anna were dead. But a panic seemed to sink into me, "what ifs?" crept into my head like snakes. What if the trees killed Anna and the hobbits? Knowing Anna, even in fear she would be completely honest. She would tell the tree she was human, the trees hated men right? Then Anna would kiss her life good-bye. _Stop it!_ I commanded myself. I wouldn't let myself cry.

I felt Jade's sorrow and pain at the loss of the hobbits and Anna, _I'm so terribly sorry, Nicolette._

Her words were like a knife. I would not be pitied, I was not some child who collapsed if they lost a family member, I had lost my father in a hit and run and virtually lost my mother and did nothing to stop either events from happening; this time would be different. If Anna died so help me God I would spend the rest of eternity tracking down whoever the hell brought me here and make them pay.

××Ø××

I apologize for the delay! My school-year has gotten off to the wrong foot. Damn. I promise to resume my usual pattern of posting.


	11. Healing Wounds And Hearts

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay! I was on vacation. Now I can finally say that the schedule will be back on track.

**Fke306 animelover: **Congrats you are my first reviewer, thanks for the advice

**Sweet az Lemonz:** Thank you for the advice! I probably will do that. 

**Celtic Cross: **Of course! I shall make you VERY happy in this chapter.

Thanks to everyone else! Sorry butI'm in a bit of a hurry so I'm only answering the first ones in my email inbox.

××**Legolas' POV**××

I clenched my fists; we were too late to save them! I silently cursed every orc and Uruk-Hai ever created.

Poor Nicolette! I thought of how it must feel to lose the only sister she had, and the only thing she had to remember her own world by.

I looked over at her and shuddered.

Her eyes seemed to hold a deadly—almost maniacal—glint. Instead of mourning she seemed to shake with a pent-up rage bursting to be released.

The others seemed to notice her change and avoided her eyes, even Aragorn.

I sighed; even in the peak of her rage she was beautiful.

My feelings had slowly been growing for the young mortal woman from another land. When I had first met her I had acknowledged my slight attraction as nothing, something all males felt. But she had begun to grow on me, until now I barely stopped thinking about her.

But it would never be anything but a mere dream, a passing fantasy spun mostly of a longing for a woman's touch after going so long without it.

To get my mind off her I observed Aragorn, who was now crouched over what looked like a rope. Wait, a rope?

"…Their bonds were cut!" Aragorn murmured and began to run towards the forest; "They ran…" he looked down for a moment then looked at the pile of dead carcasses, "…they were pursued. Into Fangorn Forest."

"What sort of madness would lead them into there?" Gimli mused.

I sighed in relief; they were still alive! But perhaps not for long…

××**Nicolette's POV××**

I had said nothing during this whole time. I was contemplating who the hell would send me here…I knew no one who was Wiccan (a witch) or anything of that sort. I had no neighbors except for old Mr. Sharkey who was a kind of eccentric hippie type with his hair all long, always talking funny and the like. I had next to no friends, come to think of it the only person who I could call close was Anna.

_Anna, _I thought sadly. I wondered if she was alive.

I quietly followed the others into Fangorn Forest as Jade flew above us. I was terrified of finding Anna's flattened body for a while, but I slowly relaxed…kind of.

I noticed Legolas staring at me, his gaze never left me. It was rather disturbing.

The forest looked exactly like the movie's version. The trees were clustered together so tightly that almost no sunlight streamed through, moss hung off the branches, a few times it fell on me or one of the others.

No one said much, the only thing that broke the silence was the sound of Gimli and me walking on the dead leaves, Aragorn and Legolas were both trained not to make a sound.

After several hours of walking through the forest Aragorn announced they would stop and camp in a small clearing in the forest.

I growled; we didn't need to stop! We could go one through the night; I didn't care so long as I found my little sister, besides I knew I wouldn't rest at all tonight.

"Nicolette and Legolas, you two have the first shift. Keep and eye out," Aragorn ordered.

I nodded curtly and began to unpack my things.

Later that night… 

Legolas and I were sitting beside the campfire, Jade was curled up in the corner, little puffs of smoke curled up from her nostrils. Little conversation passed between us.

"I wonder what would have happened had Anna and I not ran into that car," I wondered aloud.

Legolas looked at me with intensity that unsettled me, "Nothing happens by chance, you were brought here for a reason."

"Uh-huh, right," I moved to put my foot under me and yelped in pain, "Damn it!" I cursed.

"What?" Legolas asked concernedly.

"My foot, it's been bothering me for a while. It's nothing," I muttered, massaging my foot but I quickly jerked my hand away when I hit my sore spot.

Legolas gently reached out and rolled up the cuff of my jeans revealing a bloody gash about the size of a baseball that oozed some yellowish liquid a little bit above my foot.

"Nothing, eh?" Legolas said.

I growled but said nothing.

Legolas turned around and reached into his knapsack. He produced a little leather pouch and some bandage.

"Legolas the prince of Mirkwood now reduced to a healer," I muttered sarcastically. A bad habit of mine was being a bit of a bitch when I was in pain.

Legolas rolled his eyes and began to take dried herbs from the pouch and mixing them with water from his canteen, "An old, Elven trick," He explained.

I grunted in acknowledgement, my ankle was beginning to throb again.

Legolas soaked the bandage in the mixture and wrung it dry then began to wrap it around my foot.

"Thanks," I said between gritted teeth, the stuff burned but I took it that it meant it was working.

Legolas' eyes bored into me, "Anything for you."

I blushed and turned my face away.

Legolas seemed hurt by my reaction, "I apologize for my bold behavior," He said, rising up and walking around the camp briskly.

I got up quickly, "Legolas, hey. Wait up- Ouch!" My ankle gave out and I landed unceremoniously on the ground.

Legolas rushed to my side, "Are you alright?" He asked; his eyes were filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, rubbing my hindquarters.

"I apologize for making you get up," He said guiltily.

God, he was sweet. "Hey, not your fault," I said, gently kissing him on the cheek in gratitude.

Now it was his turn to blush. He coughed, trying to shake it off, "I insist, it was my fault," He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, it was your fault. You are totally to blame, you are the scum of the earth." I said laughingly.

Legolas grabbed at his chest in mock hurt, "Cold, fair maiden grant me pardon."

I put my finger to my lips in thought, "Uh, yes!" I said hugging him.

Legolas froze for a moment then slowly returned the embrace, burying his face in my hair, "Oh, Nicolette…" He murmered.

And for a moment, I forgot my sorrow and location.

××Ø××

**A/N: **Fluff at last! WHOO FREAKING HOO! –Dances around like Gollum when he catches a fish- whoa…that was a lovely description. Hee, he. Anyway I shall return with more fluff and I apologize for lack of Jade in this chapter, but I couldn't find a way to fit her in.


	12. Reunions and ACDC

**_A/N: _**_Review replies:_

**Laer4572: **Yes, good to know someone caught that.

**IwishChan: **Fluff is good…veeeeerrrrry good. And yeah, it is a word. ;)

**Krillball9: **I'm glad you like my story; I enjoy reading your reviews. They brighten my day.

**ArwenEvenstar83: **No, I don't think you've reviewed here before. But I am always happy to have a new reader! I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.

**Yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds: **Hey, glad to make your week happier. I guess God has a weird way of putting little quirks in our week to make us smile. I'm always glad to hear from you!

**Celtic Cross: **Yay, you are happy again! Happy rocks.

**Lady ElfDragon: **Elves and dragons are awesome. Your story looks like it could become pretty awesome; Rosalie has a good sense of humor. Sorry that the last chapter wasn't as good, yeah I probably could've put Jade in there but I was in a hurry and wanted fluff in that chapter.

**Pikachu: **Trust me, I know how it feels to be the big sister! I'm glad you liked the story and I hope you continue to read BHE! And yes, Nicolette is lucky to get stared at by a hot guy.

**Picchu: **Hello, new reviewer –giggles- I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story!

**Angels in the starlight: **OMFG! YOU'RE MY ONE HUINDREDTH REVIEWER! ALL HAIL ANGEL! I love you!

I apologize if my updates come with longer periods of wait; I'm working on a new REAL novel! I'll let all of you know when it gets published! (I'm confident it will, I hear keeping an attitude like that will guarantee success, won't kill me to give it a try.)

_Thanks to_ **Fiona McKinnon**, **Shero**, **Fke306 animelover**,** sweet az lemonz**_,and_ **elvenprincess3212003 **_for reviewing BHE._

I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO KRILLBALL9 FOR GIVING ME THE IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER AND BEING MY UNOFFICIAL BETA! AND TO ANGELS IN THE STARLIGHT FOR BEING MY ONE-HUNDREDTH REVIEWER! I LOVE YOU ALL!

××Ø××

Legolas continued to hold me for a few moments.

_How weird,_ I thought, that some people go out and pick up some random person and have sex with them and feel nothing. Yet, I was about to pass out from something as simple as an embrace…

_You're going to become another Mary-Sue if you keep this up, _Jade said sarcastically.

_You just had to say that didn't you?_ I growled at her.

Someone coughed behind us, it turned out to be Gimli. "Why does he always get all the pretty ones?" Gimli mumbled as he crouched by the fire and warmed his hands.

Legolas and I (who were by this time about ten feet away from each other) blushed and paced around the clearing, trying to act like we were keeping a lookout for any enemies.

"Our shift now," Gimli gestured to Aragorn's sleeping form (did I mention that Aragorn and Legolas slept with their eyes open? Disturbing, but kind of sexy in a weird way).

I sighed in relief; I had a feeling sitting by a fire alone with Legolas for a few more hours could be catastrophic to say the least. Damn me, and my fan girl hormones. "Night all," I said and made a beeline for my cot.

_Freaking coward! _Jade mentally yelled at me.

_Aren't you supposed to be asleep? _I asked Jade, annoyed and embarrassed.

_Yeah, and you're supposed to be making out with Legolas on that cot of yours, _Jade said sarcastically.

_It was a hug you horny, psychic dragon chick! _I shot back.

_Uh-huh, _Jade replied, I could almost _hear_ the smirk in her voice.

Whoa…that was scary.

××Ø××

"Wake up, we're moving again," Aragorn said, shaking me.

I groaned and crawled out of my cot, "Joy."

Aragorn chuckled and threw a hard biscuit at me.

I was still debating whether it had been breakfast or a weapon when we left.

After several hours of trekking across miles and miles of thick, foreboding forest and dragging to stubborn horses I was about to scream. But then Anna's face popped into my head and I felt really guilty for being so mentally whiny when she was probably going through hell. I realized that it would be her first all-out war that she was probably watching right now. My seven-year-old sister witnessing one of the worst and most important wars in the worlds. That is if she was still alive.

××**Anna's POV**××

Merry, Pippin and I sat on Mr. Treebeard's shoulders as he crushed a cluster of orcs that were below us. I rubbed my aching ribs, he had nearly squeezed me to death until Merry and Pippin explained we weren't 'Little Orcs.'

Merry laughed excitedly as Treebeard squished another orc under his feet. As my big sissy would say: Sadist.

I thought it was nasty, squished Orcs made me want to puke.

I wondered where Nicolette was right now. I hoped she was out looking for me. Although Treebeard was nice now that he figured out I wasn't a bad guy, I missed my sister…

××**Nicolette's POV**××

"Legolas, what do you see?" Aragorn asked in Elvish (How the hell I remembered that I will never know).

Uh-oh…why did that sound familiar?

"The white wizard approaches…" Legolas replied.

Oh fuck it, now we have to meet one of the most powerful and evil wizards with only a dragon and a couple of swords. We're screwed.

I whispered curses and rants while cocking my gun (which was kind of difficult because I was holding the horses reins) If I was going to die I was going to give the demented bastard something to remember me by.

Legolas put an arm on my shoulder, "It'll be fine, mellon. (Friend) And you can stop using such horrible oaths now," He grinned, but it seemed forced.

I was about to reply when Aragorn motioned for us to hide.

Legolas and I hid behind a massive Oak tree. He fingered the feathers on an arrow; I was considering the irony about the fact this was going to be my second time dying. Maybe I'll land in Hogwarts this time. Oh lord, let us not think about _that_ possibility; I involuntarily shuddered.

"We must be swift," Aragorn whispered, holding his sword tightly. He sucked in a breath and swung around the corner of the tree, preparing to charge Sarumon with Gimli behind swinging his axe with experienced skill and Legolas firing arrows like there was no tomorrow.

I cocked my gun and prepared to shoot but nothing happened. "Damn it!" I roared and whipped out Gûd, and prepared to knock six inches off Saruman's stature.

Feeling hot air above me, I looked saw Jade above the trees zooming in on Saruman.

And this of course, scared away the horses who bolted off like lightning. How wonderful.

I couldn't quite see Saruman because he was hidden by white light that radiated from him. He deflected Legolas' arrows; instead they went directly back at Legolas.

Legolas jumped out of the way and barely missed getting skewered by his own arrows.

Saruman held up a hand and murmered something; Aragorn, Gimli's and my weapons turned white-hot and forced them to drop their weapons.

"Show yourself!" Aragorn cried, shielding his eyes from Saruman's haloed…whiteness…

The light around Saruman faded, revealing Gandalf!

Aragorn paled, "It cannot be!" He whispered in awe. "You died!"

Gandalf smiled, his newly white hair fell onto his shoulders as he pushed back his gray cloak to reveal a white tunic that seemed to glow. "I have been sent back," He said serenely.

_What? Gandalf the wizard? _Jade asked confusedly. I could feel her frustration as she searched for a place to land. Fortunately she found a place to land, which was directly behind Gandalf. _If he tries anything he's going to be burnt to a crisp! _Jade said angrily. I knew she was mad because she was afraid.

Gimli seemed to be the one who was taking it best, while the others (including myself) were in various states of disbelief and/or shock, he was laughing and grinning. "Welcome home Gandalf!" He cried merrily.

Gandalf nodded, "Gandalf, yes, that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Gray," He said as if trying to remember, "Now I am Gandalf the White."

He turned to Jade and me, he smiled, "The Valar said you might come." With that comment he turned and went to talk to Legolas and Aragorn who were on the other side of the clearing warily prodding their weapons.

Gandalf explained to us all that had happened after he had fallen off the bridge of Khazad-dûm. After that we followed him out of the forest (he knew a much easier way through it) and out into the middle of an abandoned field. Gandalf whistled and a beautiful white horse cantered to us.

"Tell us Gandalf, have you any news of the hobbits and the child?" Aragorn enquired.

"They escaped to Fangorn, and their coming was like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains. Even now as we speak, I hear the first rumblings. Saruman had best not be caught away from home when the dam bursts!" Gandalf said laughing. (**A/N: **Partial quote from TTT, page 487)

I think I was the only one who fully understood what Gandalf meant. Boy, you won't hear that much!

When the horse reached us Gandalf motioned for us to bow, he patted the horse's jaw. "This is Shadowfax, Lord of All Horses," Gandalf explained.

I looked admiringly at the animal, he stared right back at me with a look of intelligence in his eyes.

Gandalf whistled again and three black horses came galloping up. They neighed in greeting at Shadowfax, the bent their front knee slightly so they were bowing to Shadowfax.

"I believe Hasufel and Arod are yours, the other is a servant of Shadowfax who has agreed to allow you to ride him," Gandalf said. "Mount quickly, we must ride to Rohan!"

"Here, you can ride with me," Legolas offered as he mounted one of the black steeds.

_Please! _Jade begged, apparently she really didn't want to lug me around on her back.

I smiled and nodded, "Fine, Jade is to tired to carry me." I swung myself into the saddle in front of Legolas.

He urged the stallion forward; it whinnied and broke into a gallop.

We rode in silence for half an hour or so, I hummed some AC/DC tune.

"What is that you're humming?" Legolas asked curiously.

I nearly laughed, this was going to be hilarious if it was going where I thought it was, "A song from my country, you wouldn't like it."

"Would you sing it for me?" He asked curiously.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you," I took a deep breath I slowly began to sing:

_"He was a fast machine,  
He kept his motor clean,  
He was the best damn man I had ever seen,  
He had the sightless eyes,  
Telling me no lies,  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs, _

_Taking more than he share,  
Had me fightin' for air,  
He told me to come but I was already there,  
'Cause the walls were shakin',  
The earth was quakin',  
My mind was achin',  
And we were makin' it and you... _

_Shook me all night long  
Yeah, you, _

_Shook me all night long… _

_Workin' double time,  
On the seduction line,  
He was one of a kind, he's just mine all mine,  
Wanted no applause,  
Just another course,  
He made a meal out of me and came back for more. _

_Had to cool me down,  
To take another round,  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing,  
Now the walls were shakin',  
The earth was quakin',  
My mind was achin',  
And we were makin' it and you...  
Shook me all night long,  
Shook me,  
Shook me all night long,  
C'mon, I said, you shook ma all night long,  
You, you, you...  
Shook me all night long,  
You...  
Shook me baby...you.  
Shook me all night long,  
Yeah, you shook me, you shook me all night long…"_

By this time everyone was listening and a cherry red blush was on all of their faces. 

Legolas coughed, "That was…um…uh…interesting-" He began but I cut him off.

"Legolas, save it."

××Ø××

**A/N: **ANOTHER UPDATE! WOOOOT! I probably won't be able to answer y'all's reviews next time because I don't have email working. But I will try and look at the review thinger whenever I get on FF. And I am thinking of creating a soundtrack for this story. Everyone seems to be doing that lately and it seems fun. So if you want a copy say so in your review and I will try my best to send it to you when I get my email up.


	13. The Golden Hall of Rohan

_**A/N: **There's about four to six more chapters left for this story –sniff- and now my little ficlet is a teenager! Boy, you blink and they're already half grown:p Anyway, once I finish the next couple of chapters I will begin the second one, yay. So if I intend to keep the deadline I had better start fluffing! So these next few chapters are going to be fluff-tastic. And this chapter has a lot more book influence, a little Thanksgiving/Christmas time present to all of you that have read the book! Oh and Anna will not be heard from much, I intend to keep her whereabouts a mystery until the next book. FINALLY a freaking cliffie! I know, all of you are yelling at me. But to make it up to you I will try to go find a confrontation between Nikki (my nickname for Nicolette) and Sharkey (more hints to you book lovers!)_

_Okay time for me to add a little more sexual tension between Legolas and Nicolette. So this next chapter hopefully appeases your need for fluff, at least momentarily. And please do not hesitate to tell me if Legolas is being a sentimental, horny pervert in this chapter. SO PRESS THE FREAKING REVIEW BUTTON!_

_By the way I edited chapter 10, 11 and 12  
_

**BubblyBubbles:** I love your story! I didn't know you were a Christian! **Awesome!**

**Krillball6: **Jade is verrrrry cruel –evil grin- and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds: **I'm honored you decided to read my fic!

**Skye: **O.o dust bunnie minions and Saruman plushie? –Bows down- I must appease them! I wonder what he would have said if she did a 50 cent song…

**Xtina: **LOL I'm sorry if I stole your idea! –Cowers- don't hurt me!

**Lady ElfDragon: **lol I am glad I am as good as YOU! LOL You remind me of this one saying: "I feel CARAZY! CRAAAAZY as a coconut!"

**Laer4572: **Yeah, I think Jade does it because she hasn't anything better to do…

**IwishChan: **Yes, I'm afraid to say the dragon is a wee bit perverted…

_Special thanks to **Tortall Princess **and** Fiona McKinnon **for reviewing my story!_

××**Legolas' POV**××

It was about three days ride to Edoras and by the time we reached Edoras I still couldn't get over her vulgar song! I kept on having these lurid dreams about Nicolette that were unbefitting a gentleman—let alone the Prince of Mirkwood. And the worst of it was that I enjoyed them, in fact I looked forward to them increasingly as they appeared repeatedly each night.

Nicolette lay resting against me; her wavy brown hair nearly covered her face entirely. I smiled and brushed it away; fingering the silken strands absent-mindedly.

"Wake up, melanin," (my love) I whispered in her ear. I knew she couldn't hear the last part. And even if she did she would not understand it.

She stirred in her sleep, her long lashes fluttered open; she muttered something incoherent then settled back into my arms.

_Don't trip over your hormones, elf-boy, _an unfamiliar voice in my mind warned.

I looked up and saw Jade flying low above me.

_Jade?_ I enquired.

_Yes, I can reach out to anyone's mind—well, except for the wizard. But anyway, I just figured out how,_ she said proudly.

_I would appreciate you respecting my privacy, _I said coldly. Embarrassed at Jade knowing my thoughts.

Mithrandir interrupted out conversation, "The dragon must hide, I know not what the men of the Riddermark would think of her."

Jade obliged and flew off towards the setting sun; _tell the wizard I will be back at dawn._

I relayed the message to Gandalf as we approached the wide, wind-swept walls and the gates of Edoras.

There sat many men in bright mail, who sprang at once to their feet and barred the way with spears. "Stay, strangers here unknown!" They cried in the tongue of the Riddermark, demanding the names and errand of the strangers. Wonder was in their eyes but little friendliness; and they looked darkly upon Gandalf.

"Well do I understand your speech," Gandalf answered in the same language; "Yet few strangers do so. Why then do you not speak in the Common Tongue, as is the custom of the West, if you wished to be answered?"

"It is the will of King Théoden that none should enter his gates, save those who know our tongue and are our friends," Replied one of the guards. "None are welcome here in the days of war but our own folk, and those that come from Mundburg in the land of Gondor. Who are you that come heedless over the plain thus strangely clad, riding horses like to our own horses? Long have we kept our guard here, and we have watched you from afar. Never have we seen other riders so strange, nor any horse more proud than is one of these that bear you. He is one of the Mearas, unless our eyes are cheated by some spell. Say, are you not a wizard, some spy from Saruman, or phantoms of his craft? Speak now and be swift!"

"We are no phantoms," Said Aragorn, "Nor do your eyes cheat you. For indeed these are your own horses that we ride, as you knew well ere you asked, I guess. But seldom does a thief ride home to the stable. Here are Hasufel and Arod, that Èomer, the Third Marshal of the Mark, lent to us only two days ago. We bring them back now, even as we promised him. Has not Èomer then returned and given warning of our coming?" (**A/N: **Quoted from TTT page 497-498)

The guard shuffled his feet, "I know nothing of Éomer's whereabouts. But by order of Grima Wormtongue, no stranger is allowed to pass through the gates."

Gandalf became angry, "When last I heard it was King Theodan, not Grima Wormtongue who ruled the Land of the Mark. I am here with an important message for the king, will you not tell him we have come?"

One of the guards not grudgingly, "Very well, what are your names?"

"I am Gandalf, and I have returned with Shadowfax the Great, and the man is Aragorn, son of Arathorn; and the dwarf is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas Greenleaf, and the woman is Lostariel, the elf's wife.

I raised my eyebrow, I looked over to Gandalf and shot him an angry look.

The guard did not notice, "I will tell my master of your arrival and learn if he would allow you entry to Edoras, wait here please." The guard sped off towards the center of the city.

When he left and the guards went back about their business I turned to Gandalf, "My _wife?_" I rasped.

Gandalf nodded, "Legolas, be reasonable, you really think that they wouldn't have enquired about someone dressed in such a manner and a name like 'Nicolette DuBois?'" He asked.

I nodded, "I just don't know how happy Nicolette will be once she discovers this."

Aragorn and Gimli chuckled. "That will be an interesting sight!" Aragorn said, his eyes dancing with merriment.

I growled at him but said nothing.

Finally the guard came running back to the gate. "Follow me! Théoden has given you permission to enter. But any weapon you bear, aside from your staff, you must leave at the gate, the door wardens will keep them," He said breathlessly.

We dismounted and handed all of our weapons, including Nicolette's gun and sword (she was still asleep so I took them for her,) to one of the guards who went into a small shed inside of the gate and carefully placed them in a case.

The gate swung open, allowing us to pass.

The guard motioned for us to follow him towards the center of the city.

Villagers had gathered near the gate of the city to see Mithrandir and his strange companions enter their city.

I raised an eyebrow; all of the villagers were clothed in rags with sunken eyes and a wary expression on their faces. I spotted several children playing in the mud; they were all sickly and thin.

Mithrandir seemed to notice it also, but did not say anything. He merely smiled at the children and urged his horse on a little faster.

I nudged Nicolette, "Wake up!" I whispered into her ear.

After a few moments her eyes opened, "Are we in Edoras?" She asked blearily.

"Yes, now wake up!" I urged.

Nicolette sighed and straightened up in the saddle. "Whoa," She said when she finally saw some of the villagers. Her eyebrow raised, "From what I've read I would think Rohan would have been a bit more…" She searched for the word, "Well-kept."

I nodded, "Probably the doing of Grima Wormtongue."

I look of realization appeared on Nicolette's face. "Should've known it," She murmered, nonchalantly braiding a few strands of her hair.

××**Nicolette's POV**××

When we reached the 'Golden Hall,' thanks to the guidance of the guard— I spotted a woman at a balcony, she wore a white dress that clung to her; her blonde hair whipped around her face in a small whirlwind, her skin was milky white, and from the distance I could make out fair features. _Éowyn._

I looked over and saw Aragorn staring at her, completely transfixed.

"This will end badly…" I muttered.

Legolas heard what I said, dang him and his Elven hearing. "What will end badly?" He asked with slight concern.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, I looked up at the balcony but Éowyn wasn't there. Figures.

If Legolas didn't believe me, he said nothing.

Gandalf dismounted, we did the same. "Be on your guard. Speak no haughty words, I counsel you all, until we are come before King Théoden's seat," He warned. (**A/N: ** Quoted from The Two Towers, page 496.)

We all nodded and climbed the marble steps to the entrance of the Golden Hall.

Several guards blocked our path, "I apologize but you cannot go before King Théoden with your staff, Gandalf Greyhame."

Gandalf glanced innocently at his staff and hunched over ever so slightly, "You would not part an old man from his walking stick, now would you?"

The man sighed, "I suppose not…"

Gandalf smiled, "Thank you kindly."

Methinks Grima is about to get an ass kickin'.

"You think what?" Legolas whispered in my ear as the massive oak door was opened and we were allowed into the palace.

"Grima was…a tyrant in a ass life, I mean a past life," I stuttered.

Legolas' lips curved into a smile, "Uh-huh."

I rolled my eyes but my happiness ended abruptly when I saw King Théoden.

Théoden slouched over in his chair, the color of his skin was yellowish and wrinkly as crepe paper, his once sharp and alert eyes were watery and gray from cataracts, and his movements were jerky and unsteady, like a cheap robot.

But the only thing creepier then Théoden's appearance was the person who sat next to him on the steps to his throne. A man dressed in bear furs, much like his master's, sat whispering words into Théoden's ear. His raven-black hair was shoulder-length and oily, as if he hadn't bathed in several months; he was thin and scrawny, though he tried to cover it up with the furs, his skin was pale and greenish- like phlegm and his eyes were as black as his hair. It was his eyes that truly made him look like a vulture, watching and waiting to attack once someone stumbled. And it was those eyes that were staring directly at me with a hungry look on his face.

_Grima… _I thought. I squared my shoulders and looked him directly in the eye, not bothering to hide my evident disgust.

Wormtongue averted his eyes and whispered something in Théoden's ear again and pointed at me.

"Hail, Théoden, King," Gandalf said as he approached the throne that Théoden sat upon.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" King Théoden wheezed, his voice barely above a whisper.

"A just question, my liege," Grima said as he rose, "Late is the hour in which this sorcerer chooses to appear. Láthspell, I name you. Ill news is an ill guest, they say."

I closed my eyes, summoning all of my strength not to walk up to Grima and give him a good country whooping he wouldn't forget.

Gandalf shot me a look saying that I would do no such thing lest I, in the words of Samwise, become something _unnatural._

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden, son of Thengol," Said Gandalf, "Has not the messenger from the gate reported the name of my companions? Seldom has any lord of Rohan received four such guests. Weapons they have lain at your doors that are worth many a mortal man, even the mightiest. Grey is their raiment, for the Elves clad them, and thus have passed through great perils to your hall."

"Then it is true that you are in league with the Sorceress of the Golden Wood?" Grima shot back.

"Be silent, keep your forked tongue between your teeth!" Gandalf snapped. He trained his staff on Théoden, who seemed to squirm and writhe when it had been turned to him.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Grima shouted to the guards.

That was all the permission they needed to attack us. Yay! I get to hit someone!

Soon the hall was in turmoil as the guards tried to apprehend us and Gandalf performed some sort of a Tolkein-ish exorcism.

I gladly punched, kneed, and kicked any guard who tried to stop Gandalf or attack any of our party. That was probably the best time I had had in the past couple of days. Dear God, I'm such a sadist.

I turned around to see Grima pinned on the floor by Gimli who was muttering threats to him. Rats, I was hoping I could get Grima. Oh well.

Then I turned around and saw Gandalf with his gray cloak off revealing his almost glowing white clothes as he and Saruman/Théoden were threatening one another. Well actually it was Saruman who was doing the threatening and Gandalf who calmly countered every single one of him. Gandalf was like the Yoda of Middle-Earth.

Then Théoden literally leaped at Gandalf but it was almost like he hit a wall around him and he flew back into his chair. I blinked and Théoden was almost a completely different person. His hair, which was tangled, gray and quite long, now was shoulder length and blonde with several streaks of gray, his eyes were clear and alert, and his skin held a more healthy pallor.

I saw out of the corner of my eye a woman dashing to King Théoden's side. "Are you alright, my lord?" She asked worriedly.

He held the woman's head in his hands, brushing away several strands, "I know your face," He whispered. Kissing her on the forehead, "Éowyn…"

Éowyn smiled; tears were streaming down her cheeks as she hugged him fiercely.

After they had their reunion Théoden rose, and spotted Grima who was struggling to escape Gimli.

Before I knew it, Grima was tumbling down marble steps of the palace and Aragorn was convincing Théoden not to make Grima a _shorter_ man if you get my meaning.

But, fortunately for Grima, Théoden decided it wasn't worth his time to kill him.

The last I saw of him he was darting out of the gates of Edoras on a horse like all of hell was on his feet.

Then their came that question that I was hoping Théoden wouldn't ask: "Where is Théodred?"

Éowyn, who was behind, us bit her lip. "I'm afraid he's dead, my lord," She said softly.

I was surprised at his reaction; it was almost like he was crumbling. The look on his face made me turn my eyes away from him they were so sorrowful. He slowly, but purposefully walked down the stairs towards the gate of the city; Gandalf followed him.

I turned to Éowyn, "Where is he going?"

"To where we bury our dead, just outside of the gate," Éowyn said sadly.

I nodded. "Oh…" I said quietly.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli went inside, muttering something about talking to the door warden about weapons.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Éowyn exclaimed, "Oh dear! You must be tired from your journey! I will have several maids prepare you a bedroom."

I could've hugged her, after riding for several weeks without a bath you could've pulled my hair straight up and it would've stayed that way it was so oily.

After several minutes she returned and ushered me through several hallways until we arrived at my designated room.

Éowyn showed me where the bathroom and the closet were then left me alone after bidding me farewell.

I peeled my dirty clothes off of me then slowly and carefully poured hot and cold water a maid had left for me into the massive washtub. And who says the Rohirrim are barbarians?

I moaned as I lowered myself into the water. My sore muscles were gradually making up with me as the warm water worked it's magic. I closed my eyes and rested as the water lapped against my body. I realized how lucky I had it back home, running water, electricity, and a little sister who loved me, food. I was more blessed than I had ever realized, despite the fact my mom didn't give a whit about me.

After about a half an hour of soaking, I heard the bedroom door slam. I assumed it was a maid so I kept my eyes closed and didn't bother to cover up. I simply enjoyed my first bath in over two months.

××**Legolas' POV**××

Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli and I had spent half an hour in King Théoden's court trying to convince him not to flee to Helm's Deep. But he had been stubborn and refused our counsel, tomorrow everyone in Edoras would be evacuated to Helm's Deep.

Éowyn led me to my quarters then left me.

I unlocked the door and sat my weapons down in a corner and took off my shirt, still mulling over the problems that would lie ahead for the Rohirrim, for Frodo and Sam, for the fellowship.

I slowly opened the door to the bathroom but the sight before me stopped me dead in my tracks.

Nicolette lay stretched out in my bathtub, her wet and matted hair pooled around her, fortunately covering up most of her…private parts. But leaving little to the imagination.

She slowly opened her eyes, turned to get out of the bathtub and saw me in the doorway. She yelped in surprise and grabbed a towel lightning fast, but that brief moment before she covered herself was long enough for me to glimpse at her person.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked angrily, wrapping the towel around her.

"This is my room. I'm so terribly sorry, Nicolette! Here, I will ask for a new room or something. Again, I am so sorry to have caused you such an embarrassment…" I babbled on, I knew I was making a fool out of myself but I couldn't stop.

Suddenly, Nicolette pulled me to her and kissed my passionately, I froze for a moment but slowly began to return the kiss.

After a few moments we pulled apart, trying to catch our breath.

"Why did you do that?" I asked breathlessly.

Nicolette grinned, "Only way I knew to get you to shut up!" She laughed but it quickly faded.

Before I knew what I was doing, I pulled Nicolette to me and kissed her with more fire and passion then I knew I possessed. My tongue plundered her mouth, I gently tugged on her lower lip, and my arms snaked around her waist.

Nicolette responded eagerly, she led me out of the bathroom all the while kissing…

××Ø××

**A/N: **_O.o what will happen next? Oh and here's what I have for the soundtrack so far:_

_**You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC**_

_**May It Be by Enya**_

_**Going Under by Evanescence**_

_**Untitled by Simple Plan**_

**Bridge Over Troubled Waters by Simon and Garfunkel**

_**Point of No Return from the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack**_

_**Forever Young by Alphaville**_


	14. Confessions of the Heart

**A/N: **_Hey! More fluffing for all of you! And the next chapter or two I think you all will find extremely…shocking._

**Laer4572: **Egad! You have discovered my evil plan! I MUST CREATE A CLIFFHANGER TO DRIVE YOU OVER THE EDGE SO YOU WILL NOT TELL THE WORLD!

**IwishChan: **I've never heard that song…I'll have to find the lyrics somewhere or something…

**Skye: **I would've enjoyed Montana bar but my chipmunks took it from me…could you please send your dust bunnies to save me? PLEAAAAASE!

**Krillball6: **Deep breaths, Jessi! Remember that!

**Sweet az lemonz: **I'm terribly sorry to make you wait that long but I was terrified of turning it into one of those Mary-Sue stories every makes jokes about! I went a little overboard, and thank you for the compliment!

**Yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds: **Sorry about the incredibly long author's note! –Is ashamed-

**BubblyBubbles: **Glad you like it. Trust me, you're way better than a lot of other girls I know that are Christian. I have a swearing problem too, but I'm working on it!

**Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: **Yeah Anna is a sweetheart; don't you just wish that your little sister were like that?

**Shero: **Sorry to disappoint you but there will be no lemons in this story, partially because I don't believe in sex before marriage and because I have no authority in that jurisdiction.

And thanks to the rest of you! Please continue to review; your reviews brighten my day!

_ONTO THE STORY!_

××**Nicolette's POV**××

As I led Legolas out of the bathroom and through our bedroom (That sounds so weird to say!) I didn't see the bed behind me and fell flat on my back on top of it, dragging Legolas down with me.

The bed groaned under our weight but stood up.

Legolas kissed down my jaw line and then to my neck and shoulders, whispering words to me in Elvish. One of the few moments I wished I had paid attention to my Legolas-obsessed friend Ariel when she was explaining the Elvish language and it's intricacies.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" I said breathlessly as I kissed him.

"You're right, we shouldn't," He replied once our lips parted, he continued to kiss my neck, my towel the only thing between him and me.

I smiled and laughed a little bit, truth be told I was incredibly nervous. I had been in worse positions with a guy before but this was different. This was with the Prince of Mirkwood. As we continued to kiss I had little flashbacks from classes about saying no to sex, my church, thinking about friends who had gotten pregnant by accident and their life went down the drain…

Finally I gave in, "Legolas, I can't do this, I'm sorry. But I just can't, please forgive me," I said. My face was flushed and I imagine that I looked like a mess.

Legolas got off of me and that dim, wanting look in Legolas' eyes faded away slowly, he smiled nervously and put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm the one who should be sorry, Nicolette. I'm the one in the wrong."

I looked at him seriously, "Legolas, you did nothing wrong! I'm the one who kissed you". I let my instincts cloud my judgment; it was my fault!"

"Nicolette, I took advantage of you…" Legolas began but once again I cut him off (I'm starting to get really good at that!)"

"Legolas! Knock it off! Look, I love you and I wanted you. And I let that rule my actions, so it's my freaking fault!" I said, hoping to get him to shut up. Then I realized what I said. "I mean uh- I…um…Oh screw it! I love you! I've loved you ever since we left Lothlorien and it's only gotten stronger since then, okay!" I looked at Legolas, he was one of the few people who had gotten past the walls I had built around myself, now would he take my heart or break it?

Legolas smiled, he sensed my thoughts; I could tell. "I have a confession to make," He said softly.

I raised an eyebrow; I was no fool. I knew where this was going, "Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

I laughed and grinned like an idiot. Then I threw my arms around Legolas and kissed him long and hard.

His arms snaked around my waist, when we parted he whispered in my ear, "Does this not feel so right?"

I nodded and rested my head against his chest; his chin perched atop my head.

And we stayed like that for a long time, until finally I asked him, "Why do you think we got stuck in the same room?"

Legolas, to my surprise, laughed heartily, "When we were entering the city and you were still asleep, Gandalf didn't want Grima to know who you really were so he said you were my wife.

"God bless Gandalf…" I murmered. I felt my eyelids beginning to get heavy; I snuggled deeper into Legolas' chest and fell asleep.

××**Legolas' POV××**

I smiled at Nicolette's sleeping form; I was still angry with myself for my ungentlemanly earlier. But I pushed those thoughts from my head and focused only on her. The steady rhythm of her breathing, the way the setting sun reflected off her coppery-brown hair, I listened closer was she saying something in her sleep? I listened for a few moments I heard:

"_Summer, it turns me upside down_

_Summer, summer, summer_

_It's like a merry-go-round_

_I see you under the midnight_

_All shackles and bows_

_High shoes with the cleats a-clickin,'_

_A temperamental glow,_

_How far will you take it?_

_Well no one knows._

_Don't let me go._

_I got a hold on you tonight._

_Uh oh its magic,_

_When I'm with you,_

_Uh oh its magic,_

_Just a little magic,_

_You know it's true,_

_Got a hold on you,_

_Twisted, under sideways down,_

_I know you're getting twisted._

_And you can't calm down._

_I see you under the midnight,_

_Love darts in your eyes._

_How far can you take it?_

_Till you realize?_

_There's magic in your eyes,_

_I got a hold on you,_

_Got a hold on you,_

_Got hold on you, tonight._

_Uh oh its magic_

_When I'm with you_

_Uh oh its magic_

_You know it's true_

_Got a hold on you…"_

I grinned, more of her songs. Despite that one song she called "You Shook Me All Night Long," I enjoyed her singing. Her voice was deep and held a certain…melancholy too it. Or perhaps love is as deaf as it is blind.

Soon Nicolette began to feel heavy, I gently laid her down on the bed; she stirred slightly then rolled over.

Running my fingers through my hair, I collapsed into a chair and began to doze off when I heard a loud, thumping on the door.

Yawning, I stretched and rose, I opened the door as Gandalf and Aragorn burst through the door.

"Please, come in!" I said sarcastically.

Gandalf turned to me, "Legolas Thranduilion! I have not come here to bandy words with you! I discovered that Éowyn, thinking that Nicolette and you were bound, gave you one bedroom. Aragorn overhearing this insisted we come over here and make sure you weren't…"

Aragorn came to Gandalf's rescue, "Basically, my dear friend. We feared for your health when Nicolette discovered that we made you both pose as husband and wife." His weathered face cracked into a smile.

"Damn straight," We heard a certain young woman who was supposedly asleep mumble.

I could tell that Aragorn was trying very hard not to laugh, but Gandalf's face was a perfect picture of sternness.

Nicolette looked up and saw Gandalf's face; she gave him a wide-eyed, innocent look.

"Hmph!" Was all he said, and then he left in a flurry of his gray cloak.

Nicolette looked at me. "You think I offended him?" She asked earnestly.

I smiled inwardly; despite her outwardly tough appearance she cared for others deeply, and wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone.

"No, I don't think so. He's just a bit annoyed."

Aragorn laughed, "And he has a just cause! The woman speaks like a sailor!" He added quietly, "Dresses like one too…"

"Heard that."

××Ø××

**A/N: **Jesus! I think I broke some sort of a fan girl law by not making them officially get together until the fourteenth freaking chapter! I wonder if I will have to go before a jury of valley girls…Oh lord help me.


	15. Battle Plans

**A/N: **_I've decided to extend Behind Her Eyes; originally I intended to kill Nicolette off shortly after the battle of Helm's Deep. But things have changed, so now I intend to let her live for now. All I can tell you is to settle in for a long while._

**Nicolette: Phew! (Wipes sweat off forehead)**

_And from now on I will be replying to reviews through the new feature that has been installed. **WOOT!**_

××**Nicolette's POV**××

The morning passed quickly, I saw little of Legolas that day.

At the request of Èowyn, I took care of the small children while their parents prepared to leave, so I went around knocking on doors offering to take children off of parents hands for a bit. I nearly laughed at the look of relief washing over some of their faces as they passed their sleeping children to me.

"Can you tell us a story?" A young, blonde-haired girl asked as I led the small flock of children through the corridors of the Golden Hall to my room.

"Yes, how about the story of the Beauty and the Beast?" I offered, opening the door to my room.

"Beauty and the Beast?" A little boy asked, "What's that?"

I made a funny little sound of disbelief, "You've never heard of Beauty and the Beast?"

Ten little heads wagged. "No," Was the universal cry.

This could work to my advantage… 

So I spent the better part of the morning telling them every fairy tale story I could remember, and some that I made up. The children loved it and were clinging to my leg for more stories.

"What happened to Ariel?" A girl named Freya asked, eyes wide.

"She married Prince Erik and lived happily after."

Freya sighed in relief, "Good."

I kissed her on the top of her head, "Yep."

Someone knocked at the door, "Come in!" I shouted.

Èowyn opened the door, "It's time to leave." She patted a young girl named Marina on the head.

"Alright, time to leave for Helm's Deep. If you're good I'll tell you all some more stories!" I said, picking up two children. "Follow the leader!" I cast a desperate look to Èowyn.

She smiled knowingly and followed behind to make sure none of the kids wondered off. By the time we reached the gate there was already a large crowd.

Several mounted soldiers shouted directions, though most people barely heard them over the din of the people.

Èowyn looked anxiously about, searching for someone.

"Aragorn's over there," I said, pointing behind us.

A blush stained her cheeks, "Thank you," She mumbled. "How did you know?"

"Intuition," I said, then covered the ears of the boy I was carrying "Besides, I saw the way you looked at him in the Golden Hall." I winked.

She paled, "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me, and maybe Aragorn," I said reassuringly.

Èowyn grimaced, "Lovely, now I suppose I will seem like some lovesick-"

"No, he won't and quit thinking like that! I may not know him as well as I would like to, but I know him well enough to say that," I said sharply, cutting her off.

Although unconvinced, Èowyn merely nodded.

Soon the small caravan began to move, I felt uneasiness began to grow in me. Was I going to die today?

_Probably…_ Jade replied, apparently she was near.

"You are so kind," I said sarcastically.

_I try._

Èowyn looked up, "Beg pardon?"

I moaned, "When am I ever going to learn to not think out loud?"

"What?"

I lowered my voice, "Can I let you in on a secret?"

Èowyn's expression changed to one of curiosity, almost owlish. "Of course!" She whispered.

I looked around before saying, "I have a pet dragon, well not a pet but a companion. Her name is Jade."

Èowyn's eyes widened, "A dragon!" She yelped.

"Shh!" I hissed, "Not so loud!"

Èowyn blushed, "Sorry, but do you realize how useful a dragon-"

"Her name is Jade."

"Excuse me, _Jade,_ could be in battle? She could wipe out fifty Orcs with a flick of her tail!" A fierce glint appeared in her eyes.

"Yes, I realize that. Partially why once we get to Helm's Deep, I really need to get you to talk to Théoden," I replied.

Èowyn nodded, "I will, don't worry, but knowing my uncle he will have a plan; how will Jade understand it?"

I grinned wickedly, "Because I will be riding her."

Èowyn looked at me dubiously, "Théoden will not allow a woman to fight." At this, her face flashed angrily.

_Ooh, resentment! _Jade said, sounding way to happy.

_Sadist._

_Hell yes, _she snapped.

_God forgive me, I've created a monster!_

I felt her laughter rumbling in my chest.

Coming back to the present I replied quickly, "There will be no other way! Jade will not allow anyone else beside me and…" I faltered at the thought of Anna, "…And my little sister." I said quietly.

Seeing my gloom, Èowyn put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright?"

I looked up, forcing a smile, "Bloody lovely. But anyway, I'll make it look like Jade is some wild beast whom I can only tame and he'll have to put me on the battle field."

Èowyn looked at me, slightly envious, "I suppose that would work, I do wish I could come with you…"

I smiled, truly this time; "I wish you could but Jade can only carry one rider at a time and still maintain balance and swiftness."  
She nodded, "I know, but you must tell me what it is like!"

I nodded, "Of course!"

The little girl I was carrying, who had been resting quietly on my shoulder began to squirm; I let her down gladly.

I felt a pair of arms around my waist and before I could resist I was swung into the saddle of a horse behind my captor, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHRIST ALMIGHTY-" I stopped myself short when I realized it was Legolas who had grabbed me and was currently laughing his head off.

"Quiet, my lady; or else you will cause a riot!" He choked as soon as he could speak again.

I tried to look angry but I failed horribly, "You, you, you…" I was at a loss for stinging names.

He smiled and kissed me on my cheek, "For once, Nicolette, don't say anything."

I smacked him lightly on the arm and rested my head against his shoulder.

_Aww! Kodak moment!_

_Jade, shut up._

××Ø××

**A/N: **Sorry guys 'n' gals about the shortness of the chapter but I needed a bit of tenderness before the big bloody battle (for all of you battle lovers there will be lots of gore!)


	16. Just Cause I'm a Woman Doesn't Mean I'm

**A/N: **I love writing this story! Makes me feel all fuzzy inside (). But anyway, I'll be writing more because I'm sick AND because I'M SNOWED IN BABY! WHOO HOO!

Boy, I never realized how much space those review replies took up until now!

××Ø××

The line of people steadily made their way to Helm's Deep.

Legolas was thoroughly relaxed (I've discovered I have that affect on him), although I was as tight as a bowstring.

"Tell me, what troubles you so?" Legolas asked after a long silence.

I sighed, "I would tell you if I could…"

He seemed slightly hurt at the fact I wouldn't tell him what was bothering me, but I was afraid if he knew that Wargs were going to attack within the next hour or so.

Or so I thought.

Several lookouts had rode ahead; they were about to turn back when one spotted something moving on a ledge above them.

I saw them stop and shield their eyes from the sun to look up.

Oh no.

_Oh yes,_

_Jade, no time for sarcasm; hurry over here as fast as you can!_

"WARGS!" A lookout shouted before being crushed by a Warg that leapt on top.

Legolas leapt off of the horse in one fluid motion and ran to the man who had been attacked; he swung his bow off of his back and nocked an arrow and drew back the bowstring, and released the arrow.

His aim was true and with a screech the Warg toppled over and died.

Legolas drew out his dagger and threw it at the Orc who had been riding the Warg. The creature stopped in its tracks, convulsing blood and fell over, dead.

"A scout!" He shouted.

Théoden, who was in front of me; turned to Èowyn, "Take the woman and children, lead them to Helm's Deep!"

"I can fight!" She said, holding the reins of her horse.

"No! You mustn't, for me," He said, desperately.

Èowyn nodded, and turned, shouting to the women in Rohirrim.

Aragorn mounted a bay horse; "Get them out of here!" He roared and rushed over the hill.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden shouted above the growing din of the group.

Knowing I would probably be sent back if seen, I hid my face behind the neck of Legolas' horse; looking like the horse had strained something and I was inspecting it.

When Théoden wasn't looking I stood in the saddle and saw over the hill, a band of mounted Orcs rushing towards us. And to my delight, Jade flew above them; swooping and picking up Warg and rider and flying high above the earth, then dropping them like stones.

_Quit playing and get over here!_ I screamed.

_All right, all right!_

Théoden spotted Jade, he paled, "What new devilry is this?" He said, trembling slightly.

I turned to him, knowing I would probably be sent back but knowing that if I didn't tell them she would be shot down, "She is a friend; her name is Jade. She is my dragon!" I said, grinning like an idiot.

Théoden was visibly relieved, "Fate smiles upon me, today! Tell her to continue attacking!"

Jade landed in front of me. _Hop on! _She shouted.

I climbed onto her back and she rose into the air like a rocket. 

Below us, the Rohirrim rode to meet the attacking Wargs.

Gimli hacked at Wargs with zeal, his battle-cry was so loud and fearsome that even I heard it.

Jade zeroed in on Wargs like a heat-seeking missile; her emerald scales flashing in the sunlight. But she could not breathe fire for fear of scorching the soldiers of Rohan.

Aragorn leapt off of his horse and onto the side of a Warg, the Orc punched him in the face, trying to throw him off. But Aragorn drew his sword and stabbed him square in the face.

The Orc fell off of the Warg and nearly brought Aragorn down with him, but Aragorn's sleeve was caught on the strap of the Wargs saddle!

The Warg squealed and tried to stop, seeing the cliff in front of him but slipped and slid off the side of the cliff; taking Aragorn with him, down to the river below.

I screamed, "Jade, catch him!" I cried.

She swooped off of the cliff but was to late, Aragorn was gone.

_I'm sorry, Nikki, even if I could've gotten there in time I probably wouldn't have been able to catch him, _I sensed her sorrow at the loss of Aragorn. Seeing that the battle was over and that all of the Wargs had been killed or driven off, she landed and let me dismount on the edge of the cliff.

Legolas, Gimli and King Théoden were there; looking over the edge of the cliff in disbelief.

Jade lowered her head in acknowledgment of the King.

The King looked up, he seemed slightly scared of Jade. He turned to me, "Does it have a name?"

Jade snorted, annoyed at being talked about like a possession.

"Yes, sir; _she_ has a name, her name is Jade. And begging your pardon, your highness, but for your safety I suggest you not talk about her like she is an inanimate object," I said quietly.

Théoden turned back to Jade, "I apologize, Lady Jade. We will need you in battle, will you help us?" He asked her.

Jade nodded her head vigorously; _it would be my honor, your majesty._

"She says she would be delighted," I paused, then added: "But she will need a rider, and I am the only one who can ride her."

Jade looked over, somewhat amused.

Théoden sighed, "Women in battle, how did it come to this?"

"With all due respect, sir; where I come women almost always fight in battle," I said, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"My lord, I must attest. Jade is a smart dragon, she can fight without requiring a rider," Legolas said.

A growl escaped my lips, I flashed him an angry look.

Théoden nodded, "I agree with Master Legolas, I will not have a woman fighting for me. Lady Nicolette, you shall stay with the women and children in the caves."

If looks could kill, Legolas would have died a bloody and gruesome death right then.

I inclined my head slightly, "If you wish, my lord; I shall not fight."

At least for now.

_Théoden is right; you really shouldn't fight. What if you died? I would most likely fade, and so would Legolas! _Jade said.

Unbelievable! She was on there side! I blocked her out, she tried to break through again, but I was stronger when I was angry.

The walk to Helm's Deep was quicker seeing as how that it was only about twenty men, Jade flew above us; keeping watch.

I said nothing during the whole journey; I could tell it was getting to Legolas. I really didn't care, or at least that's what I told myself. After all he had betrayed me!

Finally, Legolas approached me, "You realize that I said that because I didn't want you to get hurt? If you died…"

I turned to him, my eyes blazing, "Legolas, what you were feeling back there is just a taste of what I will feel when I'm locked up in that cave while you and those who I have come to hold dear battle tens of thousands of Uruk-Hai! And I am not allowed to fight because my anatomy is different!" My voice lowered, "Just because I am a woman does not mean I am weak," I said venomously.

××Ø××

**A/N: **O.o dramatic moment! Next up: Battle for Helm's Deep and what happened afterward. Who will win?


	17. More Discoveries

**A/N: **_I have an apology to make; the last interval from Anna was WAY out of chronological order. As soon as I get my Internet back and don't have to sneak on I'll fix it (I get my internet back on the first of January, right now I'm sneaking on). And this chapter is going to be extra, extra long! So rejoice my readers! Take it as an early Christmas present._

××**Legolas' POV**××

I stood, completely stunned at Nicolette's outburst.

She stood before me, her person somewhat changed. She seemed stronger, taller and somewhat frightening.

When I finally regained my voice I murmered, "Nicolette, I hadn't thought about that, but you are human; you will not fade if I am killed," I tried to wrap my arms around her but she pushed them away. I drew in a sharp intake of breath, it felt like a knife was being driven into me, "Melleth nîn, I would," I said softly.

Nicolette looked up at me, her eyes filled with some emotion I did not understand, "Legolas, please, stop." With that she put her fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Jade flew down low enough that Nicolette leapt onto her side and scrambled on top of her. They both rose into the air.

××**Nicolette's POV**××

_Why are you treating him so badly? He means well, _Jade asked me for the umpteenth time.

_I don't want to talk about it! _I snapped, attempting to block her. At the moment I felt a mixture of guilt and anger. One of the few times I wished I was back home, in the yard; no one who loved me this much to worry and wonder about. No friend who throw themselves off of cliffs…

_Quit wallowing in pity, hatchling! _Jade said sternly, blowing a small stream of fire into the air to emphasize her point.

I jumped, "Jesus! You didn't have to do that!"

It was the only way to get your attention, you stubborn mule! She said angrily. Now will you listen or will I have to start flying upside down, side ways, loop to loops, corkscrews… 

_Okay, okay! I'll listen!_

Legolas loves you very much; he knows you are not very experienced in battle. The thousands of Uruk-Hai that are marching here have been bred for one sole purpose: to kill, to plunder and to destroy! Legolas has had many of years of training in battle, and so has most of the men-

_HAH! Most of the men that will be fighting tonight will barely know how to hold a sword! I come from a tough life- _I began but she cut me off.

_Hush! Whatever you have been through before will be nothing compared to this. You say you come from a tough life? Child, you know nothing of what is hard and what is not! You would not last but a few minutes out on that battlefield! And if you even THINK about pulling a Mary-Sue/Mulan and try and sneak out of that cavern you will be stuck in between my claws throughout all of the battle!_ Jade growled.

I huffed but said nothing for the rest of the ride to Helm's Deep. Could this day get any worse?

Yes.

GAH! 

××**Anna's POV**××

Merry, Pippin and I sat on the edge of the clearing where the Ents were having their meeting. At first I was really, really scared of them; but they ignored me and I gradually got comfortable.

Pippin and I played Rock, Scissors, Paper. But after playing it for an hour we got bored.

Merry told me stories from the Shire. They were funny and I laughed so hard that a Weeping Willow tree gave me such a nasty look I had to smother my laughter in Merry's shoulder.

I yawned, "When do you think they'll be over?"

Pippin shrugged, and stretched out in the tall grass; eyes closed.

I sighed and curled up beside him; wishing I was with my sissy. The forest still scared me.

After awhile Merry shook us, "Wake up! I think they're done!"

Pippin and I grumbled and got up.

The Ents were leaving the clearing in various directions and Treebeard was walking towards us.

"Well?" Merry asked.

Treebeard leaned over and picked us up, "Hoom! We have been talking and we have decided that you three…are _not_ Orcs."

Merry let out an exasperated sigh.

Pippin tried cheering him up, "Well, that's good news."

Merry shook his head, "What about the War? And Mordor?"

Now it was Treebeard's turn to sigh, "The Ents have not troubled with the affairs of Men and Elves…for a very long time. Nor do we intend to now," He said slowly.

Pippin and Merry's faces fell, I didn't really understand it.

"I will leave you three at the North edge of the forest," Treebeard said, not noticing the Hobbit's gloom.

Pippin and Merry sat next to each other on Treebeard's shoulder; I sat on one of the branches growing out of his head. I liked it up there, I could see above the other trees.

After a long silence, Pippin put a hand on Merry's shoulder, "Maybe this is a good thing; we don't belong here. It's too vast, and little Anna certainly doesn't. We can go back to the Shire and forget about this whole thing."

I kind of liked that thought; perhaps I could live with Merry and Pippin in Brandybuck Hall. At least until Nikki came to get me; then we could go back home to Mama.

Merry turned to Pippin, his face grave, "Don't you see? If we don't do something, _there won't be a Shire!"_

Pippin's face paled, as if something had dawned on him, he sat in silence for a moment before shouting to Treebeard, "WAIT! Could you please go to the South edge of the forest?" He asked.

Merry looked at him as if he had lost his mind, "What?" He hissed, "That will lead us past Isengard!"

Pippin smiled, "Exactly."

Treebeard stopped and looked up at them, "Why would you want to do that? I thought your home was in the Northeast…"

I scrambled down onto Treebeard's shoulder, so that way he could see me. I put on a very cute face and used the tone I used whenever I wanted Nikki to read me a bedtime story, "Please, Mr. Treebeard. We need to go south, we have friends there."

Treebeard seemed reluctant to turn around after traveling so far, "Well…" He said slowly.

I gave him a wide-eyed look, "Please?" I asked, sweetly and kissed his big, branchy cheek.

Treebeard smiled a little, "Well, I always liked going south; for some reason I feel like I'm going downhill…"

××**Nicolette's POV**××

As we passed through the large, wooden gates of Helm's Deep, I felt as if I was at a prison, instead of a fortress.

_Perhaps it will be both… _Jade remarked; she flew above us.

_At least for the women, _I replied bitterly. And with that thought a deep melancholy settled over me.

_Oh come off it! _Jade snapped and turned back towards the direction from whence we came. _Tell the leader I am going to see if I can find the Uruk-Hai._

I relayed the message to Théoden and went off in search of Èowyn.

She wasn't hard to find, I found her carrying provisions into the caves, looking like she was fighting back tears.

"Hey Èowyn!" I called to her.

She looked up and quickly wiped away her eyes, "Hello," She said shakily.

I picked up a bag of flour she had dropped and followed her into the caverns that would soon become our cage. "I see you found out about Aragorn," I said quietly.

She sniffled a little bit and sat down a chest she was carrying with a vindictive "Thump!" She nodded, "I have."

I put a hand on her shoulder, "Hold up."

Èowyn turned around, her eyes puffy. She covered her nose, trying to hide her tears, she smiled weakly; "I'm fine, truly."

I looked her up and down, "Bull. It's better to cry, trust me. I know. If you keeping on bottling up your feelings you're going to be miserable," _Like me._

Èowyn laughed hollowly, "I am a royal woman, that means to never show my feelings. No one cares about how I feel; just as long as I do my job."

Poor girl. I led her into a small alcove, "That is not true, your brother cares for you, so does your uncle. And so do I. Trust me, I understand how you feel. I came from a family where no one cared what I did just as long as I didn't draw attention to myself."

Èowyn shook her head, "No, you don't know how I feel, you have someone who loves and cherishes you (I assumed she meant Legolas). You had a little sister who was always there for you, for a long time I had no one. I sincerely hope you will never have to go through what I have been through these past few months."

At a loss for words of comfort I merely hugged her, once I found my voice, I said quietly, "I am unlovable; even if the one I loved truly did love me, nothing could come of it but disaster."

Èowyn pulled apart, "What do you mean?"

I smiled softly, "I am not married to Legolas; that was a hoax. And even if he did love me and we married, what would his parents and the rest of Mirkwood say about him marrying a mortal, common woman? We might have wonderful (if not difficult) times for a few years, then I would begin to age and he would still stay young and handsome. Soon I would be a white-haired old woman. And I would die, he would fade and Mirkwood would be without an heir or a half-mortal heir. And the line of Mirkwood would be tainted."

Èowyn hugged me again, "I suppose we should get back to work…"

I nodded and quietly followed her out of the alcove.

××**Legolas' POV**××

I had passed a dark alcove carrying various packages and parcels when I had heard Èowyn and Nicolette's voice coming from it. Curious, I listened further,

"I am unlovable; even if the one I loved truly did love me, nothing would come of it but disaster," I heard Nicolette say.

"What do you mean?" Èowyn asked curiously.

I heard the pain in Nicolette's voice, "I am not married to Legolas; that was a hoax. And even if he did love me and we married, what would his parents and the rest of Mirkwood say about him marrying a mortal, common woman? We might have wonderful (if not difficult) times for a few years, then I would begin to age and he would still stay young and handsome. Soon I would be a white-haired old woman. And I would die, he would fade and Mirkwood would be without an heir or a half-mortal heir. And the line of Mirkwood would be tainted."

Surprised and slightly shaken, I picked up the packages and darted ahead.

Was this why Nicolette had been so unwilling to listen to reason earlier today? Because this is what she thought would happen?

Just when I had decided to go and talk to her, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I turned around and saw no one else but Aragorn!

I laughed and embraced him, "What took you so long?" I asked him.

Aragorn gave me an annoyed look and clapped me on the back, "I must speak with the King, where is he?"

I smiled and directed him to the King's Hall.

Hearing footsteps behind us, I turned and saw Èowyn, with a look of sheer joy on her face.

"Where is Nicolette?" I asked her.

Èowyn looked up, looking like she had come out of a trance, "Pardon?"

I repeated my question.

"I think she is in the caverns…I'm not sure," Èowyn said, slightly embarrassed.

I rushed off into the direction of the caves.

××**Nicolette's POV**××

Èowyn had asked me to continue taking care of the children, I gladly accepted the task and went around gathering up children of various ages.

"Will you tell us another story?" Freya asked me.

I kissed her atop the head and grabbed into the emergency bag that I had retrieved from that tree outside of Lothlorien. That seemed so long ago. But anyway, I pulled out a little orange book with a picture of a running river and "Yes, today I'm going to tell you the story of _The Hobbit,_ although the writer calls it _There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale,_" I said, plopping down on a fuzzy blanket I had laid down on the hard floor. I opened the book and began to read, "In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit-"

"Nicolette!" A voice called, interrupting me.

I looked up at the person, somewhat irritated; it was Legolas. Oh great.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you, in private," He said.

I probably would've refused, but his big blue eyes were deadly whenever he knew how to use 'em.

"Hàma, you look after the children while I'm gone, I'll be back in a few minutes," I said, raising off of the floor and dusting myself off.

Legolas led me into a little corner, "I overheard you and Èowyn talking earlier, in the alcove."

I crossed my arms, "What and how much did you hear?" I asked, feeling a bit ill.

"Exactly what you're hoping I didn't hear," He said softly.

I blinked, "Well it's true," I said hoarsely.

Legolas took me into his arms and kissed me, I did not fight him. When we pulled apart he cupped my chin in his hand, forcing me to look up, "Perhaps it will be true, should we decide to marry. And it might not come to pass, but if we did marry, I would not care what anyone said about us. Sure, the odds will be against us; but if you love something (or someone) you have to fight for it; am I right?" He asked me.

I might have been able to handle this if he had not been so gentle and concerned. Like I had said before, he was to damn caring.

I buried my face in his tunic, "I don't know. Everything looks so bleak from here; I just wish I were immortal, things would be so much easier. I suppose that's childish of me to wish that, but then we could be together without all these complications."

Legolas laughed quietly, "Trust me, being immortal is not as lovely and carefree as it seems. But let us not speak of such things, I would rather speak of happier things."

I grimaced, "Eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow we die…"

**A/N: **_Okay, next up his Helm's Deep. I know all of you were hoping the battle for Helm's Deep was going to be in this chapter but I couldn't fit it in. I promise it will be in the next chapter! Besides you got ANNA!_


	18. Kidnapped

**A/N: **_WHOO HOO! TONIGHT WE SHALL FIGHT! Yeah…um…PLAY BALL! We're but one chapter away from the plot twist of the century. O.o anyway; has anyone seen **The Chronicles of Narnia**? That is the best freaking movie of the year! Well, aside from Phantom of the Opera (blush). I highly recommend it!_

**Celtic Cross: **Don't worry, I'll still reply to my non-registered reviewers this way! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Madame Samurai: **I love hearing from you; you crack me up.

××**Nicolette's POV**××

After my little conversation with Legolas (I feel kind of wobbly even remembering it) I returned to the children and continued to read _The Hobbit_ to them. Thankfully they enjoyed it.

_Now remember, while I'm gone no using the telephone, stove or the TV. And if you even think about going out of the cave you're going to be grounded until you're eighteen! _Jade said sardonically.

_Holy crap! Today's my birthday! I'm eighteen today, _I said, kind of laughing; although I really didn't have that much to laugh about.

I'd say happy birthday but I know that it isn't going to be one, Jade said.

Yeah, be sure to send me images of battle, okay? If I can't be there due to an over-bearing boyfriend and a certain annoying dragon I know…

And I'm damn proud of it! Jade snickered.

Shut your trap. Man, I wish I had my CD player right now… I said wistfully.

Whoa, that was off topic, She said, somewhat surprised.

I know, I just need some music, I said, still continuing to read to the children.

Suddenly "Highway To Hell (AC/DC)" Filled my mind. Ha, Jade is more useful then she looks, I wonder if she gets cable with those horns and all.

Very funny, although that song is kind of fitting seeing the horde of Uruk-Hai marching over the hill a few miles off…

I'm starting to be thankful I got stuck inside, I said with fake cheer.

Shaddup, Jade snapped.

Fine, but seriously Jade, God (or is it the Valar now?) speed.

Thanks, and with that she blocked me out.

I had just finished the part about the three trolls being turned into stone in The Hobbit, when I felt the floor vibrating rhythmically.

They're baaaaaaack…

××**Legolas' POV××**

"HOLD FIRE!" Aragorn roared when a boy accidentally fired an arrow, it sung into the air and (to my surprise) found its mark in an Uruk-Hai's head.

I gripped my bow tighter, silently fuming at King Théoden's recruiting any man who could wield a sword; that did not make them soldiers. Most would not live to see the sun rise. Suicide, it was pure suicide.

The Uruk-Hai roared in anger at there dead soldier, they held their curved scimitars in the air and rushed towards us shouting curses in the Black Language.

"Fire!" Aragorn cried.

Haldir and his legion of Elves let loose a round of arrows; many Uruk-Hai were felled. But for every one of them that died, ten seemed to take the beast's place.

As they reached the wall several ladders went up, hitting the wall with a thud.

Gimli cackled, "Finally!" He shouted as an Uruk-Hai leapt off of the ladder only to have his head severed by Gimli's axe.

I grinned and whipped out my twin swords, "Aye." I cut my way through several of the ghastly creatures to get to Gimli, enjoying it almost as much as said Dwarf.

I stabbed, parried, and hacked Uruk-Hai after Uruk-Hai. There seemed to be no end to them.

The soldiers around me seemed to think the same.

As I said before: this is pure suicide.

The only thing that fueled me to go on was the thought of the young women and children in the cave and what would happen to them if Saruman's legions defeated us.

Failure is not an option.

××**Nicolette's POV**××

Muffled sounds of battle filtered into the cave.

I shuddered but continued reading to the children.

"Miss? How could Bilbo see the bare patch on Smaug's breast if was so little and among all of those scales?" A little boy asked.

I smiled a little, "Because he's a hobbit and they have exceptionally good eyesight. Plus, the ring sharpens his senses."

The little boy nodded and I resumed the story.

After what seemed no time at all I closed the book and said, "The end."

The children sighed happily, "That was a good story!" Seemed to be the universal cry.

"Alright, return to your mothers. I'm sure they want you close," I said.

They got up and went to various women sprinkled around the caverns.

The battle seemed to be going heavier than ever. Cries and sounds of metal hitting metal echoed dimly around the cave.

"Èowyn!" I found myself shouting.

Èowyn, who had her arms around an elderly woman who was sobbing, looked up, "Yes?" She asked, her voice strangely calm.

I motioned for her to come nearer.

She muttered something under her breath and got up off of the stone floor, "What is it?"

I lowered my voice; "I need you to get me out of here."

Her eyes widened, "Are you mad? Besides even if I could you would be unarmed!" She hissed.

I patted a long, bulky cover under my arm, "I'd be armed, besides, I need to get out of there! I have a bad feeling an accident is about to happen," I lied.

"I can tell you the accident: your going to get your bloody head chopped off!" She retorted.

The effect I have on people is amazing.

"No, somethings going to happen to Haldir!" I said. Wait, why did I just say that? Who the hell is possessing me!

Ha ha, I love the way I make you freak out! A little voice inside of me laughed.

Wait, I thought you didn't want me going out! I replied.

"How do you know that?" Èowyn asked suspiciously.

I changed my mind, besides, killing the Uruk-Hai are boring me. I want to see what you can do, Jade replied with a fake air of laziness.

"Okay, can you keep a secret?" I asked, managing to pull myself away from Jade's conversation.

Liar! I bet they're kicking you scaly butt, I said, seeing past her façade, I know her way to well.

Aw, you're so mean, She said sarcastically.

Whatever, I'm getting out there no matter what; so don't roast ALL of the Uruk-Hai before I get on the battlefield! With that would-be witty remark had I put some more thought into it, I blocked her out.

"Hello, Nicolette? Are you alright?" Èowyn snapped her finger in front of my face.

"Sorry, Jade was talking to me. But anyway," I lowered my voice, "I am not originally from Middle-Earth, I'm from a place called America. I was in an accident there and I think it's safe to say that I died, so did my younger sister, Anna. When I woke up I was here. And in America there is a form of magic called a movie...and it allows you to visualize stories on a flat box. And on of those movies is called Lord of the Rings, and one of the parts of the movie talks about the battle for Helm's Deep. And (God, this is hard to get out!), well, this is exactly what happens in Lord of the Rings, minus me."

It took Èowyn a little while to understand that before saying, "So you're saying you know what's going to happen?"

"Yes, and Haldir's going to die if I don't save him! Please just let me out! Your wasting precious time!" I said desperately.

Èowyn nodded, "Alright, I suppose you can go! But you must return! Be careful!"

I embraced her, "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

She turned to the two guards that were stationed in front of the iron door that led out to the battle. "Open the door! Nicolette must leave."

They gaped, "But Lady, there's a battle raging outside and King Théoden gave orders-"

"I realize that, but the consequences of your disobeying me will not be pleasant. Now as I said before, open the door!" Èowyn said sharply.

Whoa, scary.

Finally they gave in and opened the door for me. I thanked them and darted out, drawing my sword.

The sight before me made the bile rise in my throat.

The entire stone pavement of the fortress was almost completely covered in blood and corpses; their faces eternally frozen in death screams.

And the thousands of Uruk-Hai just below me and the men and deformed creatures fighting them weren't really helping my state.

An Uruk-Hai noticed me and charged, crying something in Orkish.

"Oh crap..." I started.

Finally I remembered myself and held my sword out in front of me. Shockingly, the Uruk-Hai tripped and literally fell onto my sword.

It wasn't going to be that easy next time...

Your darn straight it ain't going to be easy next time! You can tap into my strength if you're desperate. You humans use so little energy, it's kind of pathetic, Jade said, And the elf-boy that your looking for is to your right, about one hundred yards. Oh dang it, they brought out the archers, I'll get back to you!

With that I ran in the direction she told me and to my surprise there stood Haldir, madly struggling with an Uruk-Hai that looked like it was on steroids.

Haldir looked exactly as I pictured him (sometimes this all seemed way to convenient).

I snuck up behind the beast and drove my sword into his back.

Blood spurted from the wound and slid down onto the hilt of my sword and onto my hand. It burned like acid.

Quickly wiping my hand on my jeans, I ducked as I heard a growl behind me.

A scimitar swooped a mere two inches above my head, Haldir bent back so the scimitar could not reach his gut.

He then parried the blow as I swept my feet under the Uruk-Hai's feet, tripping him and then stabbing him square in the chest.

He screamed and writhed in pain.

"Thanks," I said breathlessly to Haldir.

"Your welcome," He looked at me closely, his eyes widened, "Your a woman!"

"DUCK!" I yelled.

He instantly dropped to the ground.

There was no Uruk-Hai, it was just my chance to run away.

As I was running and occaisonally blocking a blow from those terrible creatures that don't deserve the oxygen they're consuming I felt a sweaty hand wrap around my midriff.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

An Urk-Hai had me draped over his foul-smelling shoulder and was currently carrying me off.

Why isn't he just killing me?  
Oh shit, I'm screwed.

××Ø××

**A/N: **Oo, what's going to happen next?


	19. Stolen

**A/N: **I know you all are ready to shoot me after the last chapter's ending and you definitely are going to after this chapter but there is a method to my madness! Um, yeah, whatever. I have to warn you, this chapter is a tad bit sickening. I'm not going to include any really nasty stuff but I will give you an idea.

××**Nicolette's POV**××

The Uruk-Hai led me down the ladder (which I suppose must have been a pretty amazing feat for a creature with the depth of a cucumber) and then forced me to close my eyes.

All I heard was Uruk-Hai's curses and the sound of ringing steel that faded quickly as the beast led me away from the battle.

He slung me onto a fuzzy creature that I will assume was a Warg. By that time he had me blindfolded.

The Uruk-Hai whipped the Warg and off we went.

"Why are you t-taking me?" I asked once I managed to speak. Needless to say, I was terrified.

The Uruk-Hai grunted but remained mute.

Where were we going? Was the thing going to rape me then leave me dead in the fields outside of Helm's Deep? Or perhaps he was taking me to Saruman to be a slave?

Tears began to stream down my face as I thought of the possibilities; would I never see Legolas or my friends again?

Finally after what seemed hours we stopped. I heard sound of battle, but these were different. This was the sound of branches creaking and the sound of projectiles hitting their mark.

The nameless Uruk-Hai threw me over his shoulder again and began to quietly trudge on, sometimes stopping for long moments then resuming again at a quicker pace.

After awhile he led me through a door into a building; I could tell this because I heard a door slam and the temperature cooled rapidly.

I heard a voice that sounded like it was down (or up) a corridor. It was faint but beautiful.

The Uruk-Hai carried me up various stairways and corridors till it finally reached it's destination. He gently put me on the ground and pushed me into a room, pulling my blindfold off at the same instant.

I heard him slam the door behind me and the distinct sound of the lock sliding closed.

I banged on the door, "LET ME OUT!" I screamed. I knew it was futile; but I had to do _something._

Maybe I could reach Jade, I concentrated on contacting her but the connection was so faint all I could feel was a general emotion.

I turned around and observed my surroundings.

I was in a bedroom, the room was made entirely green marble and the furnishings were all a deep royal blue.

Velvet curtains covered the window that was locked with a sturdy chain and the bed was curtained as well with the same blue velvet.

The bed coverlet was silk and there was a Persian rug beneath the bed.

I looked out the window to get a general feel of my surroundings.

The entire area was burnt and like a wasteland, but the scariest thing was the trees, the trees were moving! They threw rocks and stomped the Orcs that were trying to chop them down.

Oh no.

This can't be!

I'm in Isengard.

"Yes, welcome to my humble abode," A deep, rich voice behind me said.

I yelped and spun on my heel.

Before me stood Mr. Sharkey! But now instead of Bermuda pants and a t-shirt he wore a white tunic made of Cashmere.

"Mr. Sharkey?" I said, beginning to feel faint, "What the? How the? You are…?" I sat down on the bed but the look in the wizard's eye encouraged me to get up and walk as far away from the bed as possible.

Mr. Sharkey now revealed as Saruman chuckled, "Come, let us go to the dining hall, you must be starved from your trip."

Run away, run away! My brain screamed at me. Acting on impulse I darted with lightning speed (I could still tap into Jade's energy) towards the door.

A bolt of searing pain ran through my body, I looked down to see blue flames engulfing my body, I screamed and fell to the floor twitching.

"I'm sorry to do that, but now you know the consequences of escape; and trust me, my dear. That is only a small taste of what would happen should you attempt that again," Saruman said smoothly.

I slowly got up, gasping for air, "Oh go screw Morgoth," I said sarcastically, spitting out blood.

Saruman's mouth twitched, he grabbed me by the neck in an iron-grip, "You are in no position to mock me, girl," He said, his voice deadly.

I gulped and nodded, the color draining from my face.

The old man released me, he grabbed me by the arm and led me through several corridors to dining room; we both sat down at opposite ends of the short table.

A particular nasty looking Orc came out of a door I hadn't seen before with several steaming trays of food. He sat them down and bowed to Saruman before darting out again.

I looked at the chicken and steamed vegetables before me, thinking of the hands that prepared them. God knows what kind of disease is in that stuff.

"Begging your pardon, but I just experienced one of the bloodiest battles of my life. I'm a bit to revolted to eat," A bit of a weird statement, I know but it was true.

Saruman nodded, "Fine, but answer one question for me: why are you traveling with the fellowship? I know you have traveled with them but other than that I know very little."

I was silent before replying, "I'm their whore. It was Lord Boromir's idea. So that way the ring bearer and his companions wouldn't be uh...lonely." If he buys that Saruman is stupider than I thought.

Saruman smiled superciliously, "Lady Nicolette, I have warned you of the consequences of escape have I not? Well allow me to give you a little piece of advice: the aftermath of lying to me would be far worse than trying to escape."

My eyes widened a bit, I was playing a dangerous game and we both knew it, "Alright fine, I was in a car accident and died, instead of going to heaven or hell I woke up here. The Fellowship had no choice but to bring me along. Happy?"

Saruman nodded, "Overjoyed."

I rolled my eyes, "Lovely, now would you return the courtesy and allow me one question?"

Saruman nodded, "Perhaps, tell me the question and I will decide."

"Why am I here?" I asked bluntly. I wondered why I was so gutsy, a couple of months ago I wouldn't have spoken to the most powerful (and most evil) wizard's aside form the witch king in such a fashion. I think I stopped caring about my life whenever I Jade began to mature and become my best friend.

Saruman nodded, "I expected you would ask that. Allow me to explain: the dark lord Sauron told me he intended to find one who could become a dragon rider and help defeat the Gondorians, Rohirrim and those accursed elves. So I transported myself to another world. Your magical energy radiated strongly so I bought one of those poor excuses for a hut near your home and familiarized myself with your habits, likes, dislikes and weak spots. I was the one who crashed into you and that brat."

I felt my anger rise when he referred to Anna as "that brat," but was smart enough to keep my mouth shut. "So you sent Jade to me?"

Saruman shook his head, "No, I just knew that there was a dragon egg hidden somewhere in Lorien so I sent you there. I knew that you would be drawn to the dragon. You see, dragon riders possess magical powers that even the most learned and trained wizard cannot even begin to posses. And those are the powers that I need to become the most powerful ruler in all of Middle-Earth."

Okay, Saruman is dreaming if he thinks Sauron will give up his power, but I was smart enough (again) to keep my mouth shut, "And how do you plan to acquire my powers?"

Saruman smiled devilishly, "Carnal meeting, of course."

My eyes widened and the room started to spin, "Carnal meeting as in…? Oh saints protect me…" I passed out.

××**Legolas' POV**××

"What do you mean you let her go?" I demanded to Èowyn.

"She told me that Haldir would die if I didn't let her save him," Èowyn protested weakly.

Haldir put a hand on my shoulder, "The princess it correct, I was nearly at the end of my strength when the lady came and stabbed the wicked creature."

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Has anyone seen her?"

Gandalf put a hand on my shoulder, "Quiet lad, she hasn't been counted among the dead, correct? And no one has seen her, correct? So the only logical explanation is that either she was killed and transported back to her own world; although I think the shell of her body would have been left here; or she has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Aragorn asked in surprise.

We were in the bedroom we all shared, sitting on pallets and sipping an herbal mixture the healers had forced us all to drink.

"Yes, kidnapped. Saruman knows that there is a dragon rider in Middle-Earth. He also knows she is a woman who would be fighting in Helm's Deep. He wants her powers and he will take them in whatever method is easiest."

I raised an eyebrow, "Powers?"

Gandalf sighed, "Aragorn, would you care to explain?"

Aragorn nodded, "Long ago, dragons were made by the elements of the earth: earth, air, fire and water. The fifth and final element was magic. So there 'partners' as some say posses the power to control the elements. The only elementalists in the entire world were at one time linked with a dragon. Lady Nicolette also possesses that power."

"And how can Saruman gain the power?"

A silence fell over the room.

Finally Gandalf spoke, "They're several ways, one of the ways is magical torture in which he steals her soul; but that is long and tedious work. The second is through stabbing her to death with a knife made of amethysts and catching her spirit in a bowl made of moon rocks. But it takes a ring of power to do that. The third and easiest way is carnal meeting."

I gulped, "Rape?"

Aragorn nodded quietly.

Gimli sputtered, "The bastard's going to rape the child! What are we waiting for? Why aren't we headed to Isengard?"

Gandalf nodded, "They're affairs here I must attend to; we shall leave in the morning, I doubt Saruman will rape her immediately. He will toy with her first and wait for my arrival. He knows I will come and is hoping I will battle him. Which I'm not going to do; I am sending him to the Valar to be judged."

"We should leave tonight? How can you be sure Saruman will not take advantage of Nicolette?" I asked, standing up.

"I have known Saruman for eight hundred years. He will not harm her tonight, trust me," Gandalf replied evenly.

I shook my head in disgust; apparently all I could do was wait for morning.

××**Nicolette's POV**××

When I revived I was on my temporary bed. I looked down and thanked whatever God there was that I was fully dressed and Saruman was not in the room.

My stomach churned whenever I thought of what Saruman was going to do to me.

The words he said to me played over and over in my mind; I shot up from the bed suddenly.

If I have power right now and Saruman doesn't then why can't I defeat him? Old fool. He shouldn't have told me.

I concentrated hard and thought of glowing white flames shooting out of my mouth but nothing happened.

"Activate!" I shouted, nothing happened. I even tried the Spiderman sign. Finally I tried one last thing, I made a ball with my fists over my heart and slowly pulled my hands apart.

A pure blue flame like that of electrical currents writhed and popped between my hands but I felt no burn. I pushed my hands forward suddenly; pulled them apart.

The flame shot out with a resounding boom and set my rug aflame.

"Oh damn!" I cried.

Maybe I could extinguish it, I did the same movement with my hands but thought of water.

A cylinder of water boiled in between my hands. I did the pushing motion again and focused on the growing flames.

A blue bolt of water shot out with the sound of water clapping against a hard surface.

The flame was put out immediately but the scorch marks on the carpet and marble floor were still there.

"Saruman is going to kill me!" I said but laughed; wait a second! I could defeat Saruman! Ha!

I heard the sounds of scuffling footsteps outside the door and curses in Orkish.

I grinned sadistically; this would be my chance to try out my powers.

The Orc came bumbling in through the door but I was ready with a blast of fire.

The Orc screamed and fell dead to the floor; completely engulfed in flames.

I extinguished the flames and disposed of the body via fast cremation. Which I have to say is disgusting to watch; even more so if you know that you're the one doing it.

I swept the remains into a vase on the fireplace and sat it upright.

I had the sense to take the Orc's key and lock the door again. I knew that when the Orc didn't return the others would get suspicious.

My assumption was right; pretty soon three Uruk-Hai come into my room, "Where'd Dagger go?" One asked me gruffly.

I gave him an innocent, wide-eyed look, "Wh-who? No ones come to see me." I said with fake terror.

One of the Uruk-Hai grinned, "Hey boys, let's have a little fun while we're here. Sharkey won't ever know. And you won't tell him, will ya sweetheart?"

If that poor excuse for a creature lays a hand on me they're all going to die horrible deaths.

The second Uruk-Hai laid a hand on the other's shoulder, "Idiot, boss said not to spoil her. Apparently he wants to have some fun before the trees come back.

Huh? I thought the trees defeated Isengard in one big sweep. Oh crap, did Anna and my coming here screw that up? This isn't good…

The original Uruk-Hai grunted, "Fine, let's go, fellas."

I sighed in relief as they left.

Why does everyone want to do me all of the sudden?

I tried to reach out to Jade; all I got was the faint feeling of worry.

Perhaps she was out looking for me.

That thought helped me get to sleep.

××Ø××

I guess using my powers took more energy out of me than I knew. Because I was roused by an Orc saying I had slept two days and no one had been able to wake me up.

I also managed to get out of him that the trees had defeated Isengard and only eighteen Orcs remained in the tower and Saruman had locked himself in his study and hadn't come out.

I felt my heart leap; perhaps I would get out of this unscathed after all! And if I remember correctly Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas (my heart did a little flip-flop when I thought of his handsome face) would arrive soon!

××**Legolas' POV**××

_Don't worry Jade; we're almost to Isengard, _I assured Jade mentally. Lately she had been tapping into my thoughts.

_If that wizard has hurt my human in anyway he shall know the meaning of pain! _Jade cried angrily.

_I'll be right behind you, _I said with equal anger.

The black tower stood tall and majestic above the thick canopy of trees. As we approached the end of the Fangorn Forest water began to pool at our horse's feet.

The Ents had cleansed the filth of Saruman apparently.

Soon we were in Isengard, everything was at least in two feet of water.

Ents wandered around the murky water, picking up things out of the water and putting them in a large pile of corpses, various mechanisms of torture and large pieces of driftwood.

I shuddered slightly; we approached particularly stately looking Ent.

Gandalf inclined his head, "Treebeard, how goes the progress?"

"Good, good, the filth of Isengard is slowly washing away. It will take many years, but soon Ents will roam freely here.

"Have you by any chance seen a young woman here? And what about Saruman?" Gandalf asked.

The Ent rubbed his mossy beard before replying, "Well…there is a young girl here, her name is Anna. She is with the two little Orcs; ahem, _hobbits _And Saruman is alive; he has stayed in the tower the whole time, we have not bothered with him…yet_."_

A little tug at Gandalf's cape made him look down, a little girly with chestnut brown hair and cherry-lips looked up at him, "Mr. Gandalf, Merry said he heard a scream earlier today and then what my sissy used to called a sonic boom. Whenever the sound barrier breaks."

Although none of us were sure about the sound barrier part it was safe to say Nicolette was in danger.

I leapt off of my horse and darted into the tower. Rushing up the various flights of stairs. A low sob coming from a room beside me made me halt.

I put my ear to the door, the sobbing continued; I recognized it as Nicolette's.

My anger and concern growing inside of me, I threw all of my weight against the door, the lock protested.

I repeated the action and the lock finally gave out, the door flew open and I found myself in a nicely furnished bedroom. But I wasn't concerned about that, what I was concerned about was the young woman wrapped in nothing but a sheet; curled into the fetal position, trembling like a leaf.

"Nicolette!" I cried and wrapped my arms around her tiny form.

She started and screamed; when she realized it was me she let out a ragged sigh.

"I thought Saruman had returned…" She said unevenly, she could barely speak through her hiccups.

I pulled her closer to me, "What did he do to you?" I asked gently.

She lifted her tear-stained face, "Oh, Legolas! He…he hurt me!"

I leapt up cursing, the fiend! Wizard, or no wizard, this man was going to pay. "I will avenge you, Nicolette!" I whispered into her ear.

"Oh really? I find that highly unlikely," A voice behind me purred, then I felt the sensation of water engulf me and push me down, soon I ran out of air and I lost consciousness.


	20. Awoken

**A/N: **-covers head- don't hurt me!

××**Nicolette's POV**××

In the doorway stood my captor and now my rapist, Saruman. He cackled, "How nice of you to join us, Prince Legolas." He aimed his staff at Legolas.

Legolas clutched at his throat, he gagged and tried to claw at the invisible hand that kept him immobile. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

I screamed, "GANDALF!" If anyone could help it was Gandalf. I was too weak to help, I could barely move.

Saruman smiled, "Yes, Gandalf…where is he?"

I trembled as he came closer to me, then a pure white flame wrapped around Saruman and threw him against the wall.

Gandalf stood in the doorway, his cloak thrown off and was revealed.

Saruman slowly got up, "You will regret that, my friend." He spat out some blood then with lightning quick movement he cupped his hands to his heart and pushed away, aiming at Gandalf.

A streak that looked like a tiny tornado encircled Gandalf lifting him in the air and then at the command of Saruman threw him out of the door.

A resounding crack told me that Gandalf had hit the wall.

Saruman laughed, "I warned you, friend."

I heard a groan and then I saw a lightning bolt send Saruman into the fireplace (unfortunately it wasn't on).

Soon Aragorn and Gimli rushed in, weapons drawn; they were met with the same welcome as Legolas.

I had to do something, I slowly rose, and Saruman didn't notice me. I looked for an open wound to let the water seep in and fill his lungs up. There was a particularly large gash on his collarbone, perfect.

I summoned all of my energy and put forth the largest water bolt I had done and aimed it at the wound. It seeped in. I also put a band of water around his eyes to blind him.

Although he was handicapped he could still aim, he struck his staff and I felt the pain I had felt whenever I had tried to escape only this was ten times worse.

It continued, growing worse and worse but I surprisingly didn't faint; I screamed and writhed in the most intense pain, though. Then it stopped suddenly. I sighed in relief and collapsed, the last thing I remember seeing was Saruman passing out and Legolas rushing towards me.

××**Anna's POV**××

When Merry and Pippin had heard the scream and the flashing lights coming form one of the rooms in the tower they ran into the tower.

A couple of minutes later Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, the man who was dressed up in white and the hobbits came out.

Aragorn and Legolas were carrying my sissy!

She was sleeping, her face was all beat up and some spots on her bare shoulders were covered in bloody gashes. The black silk sheet she was wrapped in made her seem really pale, too. Was she going to be okay?

I rushed over to her and shook her gently, "Sissy wake up!" I whispered.

After a few moments her eyes fluttered open, "Hey, sis. I missed you," She rasped.

I grinned, "I missed you, too. What's the matter with you?"

"Someone decided to try and fry me," She replied, "But I kicked his butt."

I didn't quite understand what she meant, but I was happy to see Nikki again.

Her eyes closed, "Night, babe." Her head drooped to her shoulder.

Legolas put a hand on my head, "Why don't you go see the Hobbits? Your sister needs her rest."

Treebeard stooped to lean over Nikki, "More of Saruman's treachery, I suppose. Why don't we finish him off now?"

The man dressed in white groaned and rubbed his back, "No, Master Treebeard, I have sent him to the Valar to be judged."

The Ent sighed, "I hope they send him to The Void!"

The two hobbits had fashioned a stretcher out of too branches and some leather stretched across it. They hooked it up to a horse and sat Nikki on it.

Aragorn mounted the horse and pulled me up behind him, "Hold on tight!" He said and urged the horse on.

The others followed suit after exchanging a few words with Treebeard.

"Hey what's this?" Pippin asked, he stooped down and grabbed a big black ball. He looked at it with fascination.

"I'll take that, Peregrin Took!" The old man said and quickly wrapped it up in his robe.

Pippin looked at it wistfully before mounting the pretty white horse behind the man.

××**Nicolette's POV**××

I slowly stirred, I found myself in a building with Beech-paneled walls, marble floors and simple white beds.

I tried to get up but pain shot through my body, I moaned and fell back on the bed with a 'plunk,' which hurt a whole lot more.

A young woman, who seemed to be ten years my senior sat next to me on a simple wooden chair with a bowl in her lap. She was grinding several herbs and water into a thick paste. When she noticed I had woke up she smiled serenely, "So, you're finally awake. We were beginning to wonder. You've been asleep for several days. Your companions have been here every day asking about you, especially a child and an incredibly handsome Elf. If you don't mind my enquiring, who did that to you?" She pointed in between my legs, "When Lelleth and I were examining you we saw what he did to you."

I was confused for a moment until I realized what she said, a flood of memories rushed into my brain. "Oh God," I moaned and covered my eyes with the back of my wrist.

The woman put a hand on my arm, "It's alright, dear. Although when I explained to Lord Aragorn what had happened I think he was about ready to kill someone. You may want to talk to him."

Despite the circumstances I smiled a little, it was good to know someone cared for me. "And the child?" I asked.

"Oh, she's a darling. I didn't tell her anything, I just said that you had gotten sick and were sleeping; which in a sense is true. You've been one of the queerest patients I think I've had in a long time," The woman said with a disarming smile, "By the way my name is Nerwen."

"Thank you for taking care of me, Madame Nerwen," I said; my voice creaky. "So, what's the matter with me? Aside from the obvious."

Nerwen's smile faded, "You have magical damage to your body, specifically your organs. Although you are much improved and with a little bit of rest you can start moving around and doing normal things. And we have been assured your not pregnant, although if you do have children it will be extremely difficult because the toxins in your body will linger there for a very long time and possible infect your child."

"Infect my child?" I repeated.

"Well, your child may have magical powers due to your spat with this magician," Nerwen replied.

Oh lovely, not only will childbirth be more grueling than the usual, my little innocent baby may have the most dangerous force at it's command. Goody, goody.

I grimaced, "Go on."

"You might have terrible nightmares for awhile which may become hallucinations at times," Nerwen said.

"Jeez, I tick off one wizard and he haunts me for the rest of my life?" I replied incredulously.

Nerwen shook her head, "No, that would be from the…" She lowered her voice, "Rape."

I forced a tight smile, "Oh. I see."

"It will take more time for you to recover from that than your battle," Nerwen said softly.

I rubbed my shoulders and forced myself to sit up despite the pain, "So basically these next few weeks are going to be torture?"

Nerwen shrugged, "Only if you let them be."

Oh yay, shaman answers. Don't you just love them?

A moan from another bed forced Nerwen to leave, "Pardon me, the battle of Helm's Deep has left us short-handed."

Yeah, I'll bet. God bless the healers.

"Hey, your awake!" Pippin cried as he rushed over to my bedside.

I grinned, "Yup, and pretty good for getting my butt kicked nine different ways." Whoa…actually, I did get my butt kicked nine different ways.

Aragorn followed behind Pippin, he was holding a sleeping Anna in his arms. (**A/N: **Group "Aww!")

"Good to see you awake, little one," Aragorn said, touching me on the top of my head.

I smiled a little, I don't think I had been called "Little one" since I was seven. "Thanks, how's Anna?"

Aragorn grimaced, "Wilder than a Warg during mating season."

Leave to a ranger to give descriptions like that. "Um…I don't know whether to laugh or vomit…" I said.

Pippin chuckled but his face became serious again, "Legolas has been going out of his mind these past few days."

"Yes, he has," A voice behind Pippin, said.

I looked up to see Legolas at the foot of my bed looking worn and haggard.

Since when did I have this much influence on a guy? Still, never ceases to amaze me.

The others realized this was not going to be a moment they would want to stick around for, they said good-bye to me then quickly exited the Hall.

Legolas silently sat down. For a while he didn't say a word, he just stared at me for a long time. Finally he began to speak, "How are you?" He asked, his voice sounded tired.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, "From the looks of it, better than you."

He didn't smile, "Quit it. What did the healer say?"

"In case your worried, no, I'm not pregnant," I replied, avoiding the question.

He seemed relieved but knew I was avoiding the question, "Answer the question," He said quietly.

"Fine, My body took some magical toxins in and now my organs are damaged, childbirth is going to hurt like hell and my child might have magical powers. Oh yeah, and I'm probably going to have hallucinations," I said with fake cheer.

"Hallucinations?" Legolas enquired.

"My words exactly, the healer said it was due to the…" I trailed off, feeling self-conscious.

"Oh…" Legolas said, looking ill.

"Under the circumstance I guess I'm doing…" For some reason I couldn't get to the last word. I started choking up, what the hell's wrong with me?

Seeing my current state Legolas wrapped his arms about my person as I started to sob, he rubbed my back up and down in rhythmic movements. Whispering things to me in a language I didn't understand.

I cried into his shoulder for a long time, it was dusk whenever we pulled apart.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, "I'm sorry for doing that, you must think I'm some sort of an emotional freak after that…" I started but he cut me off.

"Never, you can do that any time you want. Although my tunics might complain, he gestured to the wet spot on the shoulder of his shirt.

I laughed a little, "I don't think my tear ducts could take doing that ever again."

Legolas smiled and kissed me, I shuddered a little bit; remembering the last time someone had kissed me.

I pulled apart, "I'm sorry, Legolas; I don't think I'm ready to do that just yet."

Legolas nodded understandingly, "That's alright, melleth nîn."

So we sat there for a while, discussing random topics. The ring, Mirkwood, Anna and her love of hobbits.

I looked out the window and saw that it was night and the stars were out, "You had better leave," I said.

"Nonsense, I'm staying here," Legolas replied.

"Where will you sleep? The floor?" I asked him, "You should go home, it's not like I'm going to die or lose my mind in the middle of the night!"

You mean you haven't lost it yet? I would hate to see you crazy then! A familiar voice retorted.

Nice to see you too! I missed you, I replied.

I was about to kill you for leaving the caves!

If I remember correctly it was a certain scaly reptile urged me on!

This was Jade and my way of saying we missed each other and that she had been worried about me. You can just feel the love.

"What does Jade have to say?" Legolas asked me.

"Huh?" I asked, "Oh, she says she wants to kill me. No big deal, and how did you know I was talking to her?"

Legolas smiled, "Because I've been talking to you for the past two minutes and you haven't replied, that and your eyes are glazed over."

"Oh," I said embarrassedly.

Legolas rose and kissed me on the forehead, "You need to sleep if you want to recover soon."

I smiled, "Yeah, I've only been awake for a day and I'm dying to get out of here."

Legolas gave me a funny look, "Dying?"

"Oops, bad choice of words."

××Ø××

**A/N: **Well, our little Nikki is coping well. I can't wait to begin the next chapter! Please don't hurt me!


	21. Bells Of A Different Kind

**A/N: **I think we have about two to three more chapters left in this story! The sequel will be up the same night I post the last chapter. I already have it wrote; as weird as that sounds.

**Skye: **Castrate him with a rusty spork? That sounds incredibly painful.

Sorry love, but she did.

××**Nicolette's POV**××

I hated being stuck in Healer's Hall but I had to stay there for several weeks.

Èowyn would visit me whenever she got the chance and would take Anna along.

But whenever Èowyn, Aragorn, or Legolas wasn't visiting me guess what I did?  
I sang.

Not just cutesy little traveler's songs and some Evanescence. I sang Def Leppard, Nickelback, My Chemical Romance and Queen.

"No matter where you are, I will always be with you…" I was singing whenever I looked over at Nerwen who was rewrapping some of my bandages.

She was singing along with me. When she noticed that I was staring at her she asked who wrote that song.

"A group of people that call themselves Def Leppard," I replied.

She laughed, "What a silly name!"

I shrugged, "I've heard worse."

Nerwen cocked her head, "Like whom?"

"Queen, Blanket, Pussycat Dolls, Sex Pistols…" I began.

Nerwen gasped a little when I mentioned the ever so awesome Sex Pistols, "How vulgar!"

I nodded, "Yeah…I've seen worse."

Nerwen didn't press for answers. She was still a bit queasy about the Sex Pistols.

Legolas had just walked in when I was humming the tune of that accursed emo twit, Kelly Clarkson. See what the sick bed has done to me!

"Hello," He said, kissing me on the top of my head, "How are you?"

I replied by kissing him full on the mouth.

When I returned to my pillow he was grinning like an idiot.

"I'm better, going out of my mind; but better," I told him.

Legolas hugged me, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault; it's Jade's fault I have every crappy song that ever came into existence stuck in my head. Her way of getting back at me for saying Uruk-Hai were kicking her scaly butt in Helm's Deep," I replied nonchalantly.

He grew quiet at the mention of Helm's Deep.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, relax. I've gotten over it. Well…kind of. I know it wasn't anyone's fault except my own and I'm coping with that."

"I just wish I hadn't delayed and had gone straight for you," Legolas replied quietly.

"Beating yourself up about it is not going to fix anything. If anything it would make me feel worse," I mumbled.

Legolas looked up, "I apologize; I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

I smiled, "No problem. Just don't mention it and you'll be forgiven. Did Nerwen say anything to you about me?"

He nodded, "Yes, she said your healing faster than she expected and you'll be able to leave tomorrow if you're a good girl."

I gave him my most innocent wide-eyed look, "Yes, sir. I'll be a good girl…maybe. Switching from naughty to nice is difficult."

He gave me a weird look before fully comprehending my tone, "I wonder about you sometimes, melleth nîn."

"Good, nice to know I'm doing my job!" I said.

_Aww, so cute! _Jade cooed and filled my head with "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None The Richer.

_Shut it._

Legolas kissed me on the cheek, "I need to leave; I have some things I need to do. I wish I could stay longer."

"That's okay," I said, somewhat disappointed.

He kissed me again, this time on the mouth. His tongue slowly finding it's way into my mouth.

Although slightly surprised I responded with eagerness.

"Ewww," A voice behind Legolas said.

I smiled, Anna stood at the foot of my bed holding Aragorn's hand (she has become very attached to him; it's so sweet.)

Aragorn coughed, "She insisted she see Nicolette today. She's been pestering me ever since she got up this morning."

I laughed and motioned for her to sit in my lap, "Hey, Anna Banana."

She bounced onto my lap, I yelped.

"Not so hard!" I said through gritted teeth.

Anna's face sobered, "I'm so sorry, sissy! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just sore, guess what?" I asked her, rubbing my legs.

Anna brightened, "What?"

"I get to leave her, tomorrow!" I said; I truly was excited about that.

"So soon?" Aragorn enquired.

"Yeah, they say I'm healing so quick that I can get out of here! Thank God!"

××**Legolas' POV**××

As I was leaving the Healer's Hall Nerwen pulled me aside.

"Lord Legolas I have a confession to make," She said, looking pale.

I nodded, "Yes, Lady?"

"Nicolette actually isn't getting better; in fact she's worsening by the day," Nerwen said with a sigh.

I felt my stomach go into knots, "What do you mean?"

"Combined with the trauma of rape which will weaken a woman's system; the magical damage is very severe. We've sent her home because we believe she won't survive the week," Nerwen explained, her voice slightly choked.

I gulped, "Is there anything you can do?"

Nerwen shook her head, "I'm afraid not. We've tried everything."

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Excuse me for a moment."

I stormed back into the Healer's Hall back to Nicolette's bed.

She looked up, surprised, "Back so soon?"

I knelt by her bed, "I've been thinking about this for several weeks and now I've decided."

Nicolette raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Nicolette, will you marry me?"

××**Nicolette's POV**××

_WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY! _Jade squeaked.

_I think I'm going to faint… _I replied.

_What are you going to say?_

"Legolas, I would say yes, but what about your title? What will your people think?" I asked him, my voice shaky.

Legolas took my hands into his own, "Nicolette, It's not going to be easy; but if we win the war most of my people will leave Middle-Earth. And the remainder, once they get to know you, will love you!"

I was silent for a moment, thinking and picturing the future. Did I love Legolas?

_Of course you do you idiot!_

_Jade…_

_I know, shutting up._

I thought of whenever I was locked in Isengard, who was the person who was mostly on my mind?

_LEGOLAS!_

_Jade!_

_Fine…But here's some advice: who visited you the most? Who is never angry with you? Who always worries for your safety (can you say Helm's Deep?)_

_Point taken. I'm getting married!_

I looked over at Legolas, who was staring at me with the utmost adoration. Of course I loved him!

"Yes, I will marry you!" I said.

His eyes lit up, he embraced me and cradled me close to him, "I promise you that it may not always be easy; but that you will always be loved and thought about."

I kissed him on the nose, "I can promise you the same."

He smiled and kissed me, "I think I can convince the healer's to let you leave today."

I smiled, "Really?"

"Really."

××Ø××

Later that day I found myself in Èowyn's private quarter's as she tried various things with my hair.

"This is so romantic! How did Anna take it?" She asked me as she wove a ribbon into my hair.

"Ow! Not so hard!" I yelped, rubbing my scalp, "She took it pretty well. Anna likes Legolas. She keeps on asking if I'm going to have a baby."

Èowyn giggled, "With a husband as handsome as Legolas I doubt that's out of the question."

"I don't know. It's weird thinking about me having a baby," I replied.

Èowyn shook her head, "Every mother I know said that whenever they got married."

I laughed, "I still can't picture me as a princess; let alone a mother."

"Being a princess can be trying at times; but I think it will be easier with a husband who will always be there for you," Èowyn responded, I felt her tying the ribbon underneath my hair then heaving a satisfied sigh, "All done, you look splendid!"

Because Èowyn didn't own a mirror I couldn't tell what I looked like but she assured me that I looked lovely.

Èowyn also lent me a sea-green gown for my wedding, which Legolas had insisted be later today.

Legolas explained that weddings were very short in Middle-Earth; basically the father of the bride gave the bride to the groom after saying several words. Seeing as how my dad had died whenever I was twelve, Aragorn would give me away later that day.

Èowyn, Aragorn, Gimli, Anna, Gandalf, Merry and Pippin would be the only ones at the place we were going to get married at.

Legolas wanted to surprise me so he had instructed Èowyn where to go and for me to keep my eyes closed.

So I must've looked like a crazy person as I was led blindfolded through the city and into the small patch of trees behind the Golden Hall. Luckily I didn't fall flat on my face.

Finally she tore my blindfold off. I was in a garden; a man-made stream ran beside us.

Gardenias, roses, ivy and lilies were everywhere. Climbing up walls lattices and were at the edge of the small stone pathway.

Aragorn, Legolas, and the others were standing around me with a really stupid grin on their faces. Even Jade was there; she had flattened a particularly large bed of Ivy and was sitting on it with a bemused expression on her face.

Aragorn took my hand and half-dragged me up to Legolas. His face became stern, "Do you promise to always take care of Nicolette? To always care for her, comfort her and provide for her?"

Legolas nodded, "Aye."

Aragorn nodded, "Good, because I fear what Jade would do to you if you didn't."

Everyone laughed and Jade snorted.

_You're damn straight!_

_I bet._

Aragorn resumed, "Go, take your bride with our blessing."

I smiled into Legolas' mouth as he kissed me.

Èowyn sighed, "Lovely, isn't it?"

Anna giggled, "They do that a lot."

We pulled apart, "Where are we?" I asked him.

Legolas smiled, "The king's private garden; he gave me permission to come here when I pleased."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, "It's wonderful."

He kissed the top of my head, "Yes."

After about an hour or so of talking (Aragorn told me many stories about Legolas and him while he was in Mirkwood,) we all departed.

Èowyn returned to the Golden Palace with Anna; she had agreed to watch her for two days.

That was as long a honeymoon as we got. Which was fine by me, I didn't like the idea of a long honeymoon.

××Ø××

"I love you," Legolas whispered into my ear.

I replied by kissing him passionately, my fingers absently playing with his hair.

It was night and we had just finished making passionate love for the first time.

Legolas rested on my stomach, his fingers entwined with mine. My other hand was lost in his hair.

We talked the rest of the night; I told him what living in Kentucky was like; he told me about life in Mirkwood.

We also discussed Anna; whether she would become a princess if both of us died. Highly unlikely but Legolas explained he had made many enemies during his lifetime.

It scared me to think about dying so young, more so thinking of Anna ruling a country.

I fell asleep in Legolas' arms, my head resting on his bare chest.

××**Legolas' POV**××

Sunlight streamed through the white curtains as I awoke.

Stretching but taking cure not to wake Nicolette, I slowly slipped out of the bed and quickly dressed myself.

I looked over at Nicolette; her lithe form wrapped in a sheet; she seemed a bit pale.

I climbed over to her and gently shook her shoulder, "Time to wake up, Melleth Nîn."

She didn't respond.

I smiled, "Nicolette, wake up."

Again, she didn't respond. I listened closer; she wasn't breathing!  
I shook her harder, "Nicolette!"

I checker her heartbeat; it wasn't there.

She was dead.

××Ø××

**A/N: **Oh dear! This seems to have taken an unexpected twist. There will be another chapter so don't you dare quit reading!


	22. Down Once More

**A/N: **Wow, I'm shocked I got such a big reaction out of everybody from the last chapter! This next chapter is probably going to make you all verrrry mad. But don't worry! I won't leave you hanging long! Maybe…

**Skye: ** OK… I brought her back, but you might not like it…

**Umm…Fan: **I don't think I've heard of that movie, I apologize that you didn't like it but it had to do this for the next part of this story to be even better. Please forgive me.

××**Nicolette's POV**××

"Miss, are you okay?"

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, why did I feel concrete on my back? I opened my eyes to see a young man towering over me.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

"You were in a car accident. I pulled you out a second ago, are you okay?" The man asked me.

Oh God no. Did I die in the night? Why am I here? Did Saruman die and that's why I got sent home? Tears started streaming down my face.

The man sat down with me, "Hey, it's okay. You're alive and relatively unhurt. Look, where do you live? I'll drop you off there if you don't need medical intention."

"I'm okay, I just need to a place to stay. Was there a little girl in the wreck?" I asked him, sniffling.

The man shook his head, "Um, no…should there have been?"

"Never mind I said that, um, listen; I don't have a home currently. Do you know a decent hotel around here?" Maybe this was a dream, oh God, please let it be a dream.

The man smiled, "Sorry, no. I'm new here, too. Hey, I'll tell you what. You can stay at my place for awhile."

I gave him an incredulous look.

He held up his hands, "Don't worry; I'm not some pervert. In fact; I'm gay, so you don't have anything to worry about."

I knew I couldn't go home to my mom; and although I had some cash, I had better not spend it. "Okay, but if you try anything your going to regret it," I said warily.

"I'll call a someone in the morning to tow your car. Here, my ride's over here. By the way, my name's Robert, but call me Rob," He motioned to a jet black Jeep.

I hopped into the car, "Thanks, Rob."

××Ø××

The next few weeks were probably the hardest I had had since Anna had been kidnapped.

Rob was nice enough to allow me to stay at his house for a while, at least until I got back on my feet. We had become good friends, even though he kept getting on my case about spacing out anytime I sat down for any period of time more than two minutes.

I had gotten a job on the Internet designing websites for people. It paid a nice but I still didn't have enough cash to get a place of my own.

I know it may sound like everything was slowly returning back to normal, but it wasn't.

Every night I cried until I fell asleep, and I started seeing reminders of Legolas and Middle-Earth everywhere. One time I even thought I saw him in my coffee cup. Not a good thing.

Rob started noticing something was a matter with me, he tried to ask me what my depression was about; I just told him I had had a relative die earlier in the month and I was still upset about it.

Apparently I had become a first-class liar, I could charm anyone if I set my mind to it. Convenient, but it still haunted me.

I wished I hadn't woken up from my car crash. I wish I had just died.

Many things had changed about me, I could do things I couldn't do before. My voice was deeper, my senses were sharper, and I could read people, my hair was also several shades lighter. I also had a strange mark on my hand; it was a silver eye with three stars and a moon over it. And if it was in the moonlight it glowed. Quite unnerving at times, but I kept it hidden with concealer and powder.

After about one month at Rob's house I had enough cash from the separate bank account I had had before I went to Middle-Earth and the cash I had earned on the Internet and the odd jobs I had done for people in the neighborhood to buy a little apartment and go to a community college online.

But I felt so alone, even though I had Rob and one of his friend's who he had introduced me too, Cecilia. She was a pretty (if not slightly Gothic) girl of twenty-one who often stopped by my apartment to talk and help me clean my apartment once a week (I was terrible when it came to housekeeping).

I was reading the newspaper one day when I saw an article about a suicide, mildly curious in a morbid way; I continued to read. The more I read the more familiar the woman seemed familiar until I finally realized she was my mother.

The hag had killed herself.

I felt rather sad for the passing of the only person (that I knew of) that was my kin, well, at least in this universe.

But it had gotten me thinking, would suicide be such a bad idea? I mean, I was God-fearing person; I would go to a better place, one where I wouldn't feel so terrible. What tied me to this earth? A few close acquaintances and a little amateur business? Life obviously wasn't going to get much better…

My nerve was up at that moment; I knew if I delayed I wouldn't do it. Going to the drawer I brought out a sharp chopping knife, going to the bathroom I ran a hot bath and poured myself a liberal glass of liquor (a house-warming gift from Cecilia) and put relaxing milk bath powder into my bath and waited for it to fill, taking a gulp of wine, I stripped my clothing and slowly eased myself into the bath.

Taking the knife I had set on the side I slowly but firmly slid the knife across the green vein that pumped life into my veins.

I barely felt anything as I slid the knife across my other wrist and then waited to pass out.

As the black spots started to appear in front of my eyes I could've sworn I heard Galadriel's voice.

××**The End (?)**××

**A/N: **It's not over yet; so don't despair! Put me on your author alert list! The next chapter will be forthcoming within the next few days.


End file.
